First Steps
by stowfords
Summary: AU 4th year A child like none other. With the power to perform a corporeal Patronus. What could have happened with a few steps in the right direction?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

With one last look around, I let out a long sigh; that slowly turned to a groan. As I spy Miss Tibbs the third, my new… well housemate I suppose, slowly stalking her way up the path; towards the front door. Not even paying me the curtsy to roll her eyes at me or to be honest, give me the slightest bit of notice at all.

I stood there as she casually strolled by me. Remaining unconcerned with my presence, as she followed a seemingly well-worn trail, hopping from the flowerbed, up to window ledge before dashing through a slightly opened window and into the house. Looking down at the cat flap in the door, I shake my head. Some people say that pets take on some a certain amount of their owner's traits; well to me that cat has just proved it. It was just as batty as her owner.

I give one final quick glance around before looking up to the heavens, as a small voice continued whispering in my mind that, 'I can still get away.' I squash it viciously and steeling myself, I knock on the door, trying not to, but ending up, inevitably thinking of the horrors that are soon to come. Yes, horrors, and all from the hands of those dam devious Dursley's.

------------

Flashback

The day had started, well, for me anyway, just the same as every other morning since the start of summer holidays had begun, only one week ago today. I'd woken up alone and wishing I was with Sirius. Not cooped up in the smallest bedroom of number 4 on the perfectly, perfect, Privet drive. Instead I could be travelling the world and lazing on beaches. With just Sirius and I, having fun. No doubt though, that for Sirius it wasn't all fun and giggles, what with him being on the run from both Muggles and Wizards.

Though, I had thought constantly to myself, anything had to be better than being here, alone, again but as they say, every cloud has a silver lining.

With my new found knowledge of just who my godfather turned out to be; namely an escaped murdering psychopath, well, so the Dursley's still believed anyway. Things had been getting, generally better, for me anyway much better than before.

It had defiantly helped with that little Aunt Marge incident, who, sorry, I meant that, was blown out of all proportion last year; the memory charm my loving family were given by the ministry only let them remember so much mostly that I had upset her so much she had decided to leave that night, instead of as planned the following morning. Bloody ministry, they could have made out she'd left of her own volition, that poor little Ripper, Killer or Savage whatever she called those evil little beast were ill, but no, they had to point the finger at me.

After seeing firsthand the power it gave me; having an apparently crazed mass murder for a godfather who, just so happened to have escaped prison, meant this summer wasn't turning out too bad. So far, I'd been mostly left alone which I have to say suited me just fine. There was only problem with this current arrangement as it was though; there's really not a lot to do, all alone in one's own bedroom, so I'd taken a deep breath and started on my homework.

All the while trying not to think what Ron would say if he could see me, even worse though would be how Hermione would react. She'd start going on about how proud she was, how I was finally taking my studies seriously. Honestly, that girl, she went on like my mother sometimes.

Thinking on my almost finished pile of essays I couldn't help but feel quite happy, almost proud of myself. They were nearly all finished, leaving me with only my potions and Transfiguration assignments left to be completed. Both of which, were tucked away securely along with my wand in my hideaway; under the loose floorboard that I had found beneath my bed.

Sitting up, I looking around the sparsely furnished room, my eyes drifted over towards the window, taking in Hedwig's still empty cage and my trunk, propped open with some huge trousers that were spilling out over the side; hiding my very magical contraband from Dursley very muggle eyes. They were the only things to show my other life, one as wizard, but not just any wizard mind you. The Boy-Who-Lived, and became famous for something that he couldn't even remember.

Several loud bangs shook door in its frame, stopping my thoughts before they could head towards a much darker place. Then with the pounding stopped and with the sound of several threats; all of which were incoherently shouted through the door there was silence, well, silence if you discounted the sound of heavy breathing and footfalls like elephants heading the other direction; towards the stairs.

"Must be time for breakfast" I mused aloud, quickly prepared myself to face another day, a day of silence, with intermittent bad attempts at evil glares thrown in, only of course when they thought I wasn't looking. Honestly though, compared to Snape they were all pathetic, bloody amateurs.

After a quick shower and throwing on some of Dudley's old rags I headed down the stairs and into the kitchen, my pleasant if not good mood fading like Hermiones crush on Professor Lockhart. Something was wrong I though, yes, something was very wrong indeed. The reason for this was as obvious as it was hard to miss, that being extremely, my cousin Dud, Dinky Dudders or Dudley Dursley depending on who you spoke to, was smiling at me, this could not be good.

Seeing that my attention had fallen upon him, he quickly tried to somewhat school his expression. The only problem I had with this was he ended up looking, well, constipated really. It was all quite confusing and more than a little disturbing to watch, a bit like a car crash or...

Taking a second to push that thought away and get my bearings I slowly slid into my usual seat; opposite Vernon. Wondering ideally to myself how he would try to outwit me today and from that giving a reason for being punished. No doubt of course that was what he had been discussing with Dudley before I'd arrived to breakfast, and the source of Dudley's still quite painfully obvious joy.

Petunia was just sitting there nibbling away on a piece of Marmite covered toast, blah horrible stuff. Well I'd better get this over with, late last night in the glow, of that horrible yellow street light; set as if on purpose but the Dursley's somehow outside my room. I'd noticed some of the flowerbeds where in need of a bit of TLC (tending, loving and crap respectively) so I decided to go with that cut of their attack with one of my own how did that that old adage go. The best form of defence is, as they say, a solid form of offence, or something like that. I quickly started to lay down the groundwork for my impending victory in the battle of the minds well, with Petunia anyway. Vernon was a little bit too quick for such simple games and would spot what I was doing in a second but my aunt though, God bless her, she properly still wouldn't understand it, even if Vernon bothered to take the time to explain all it to her.

"Aunt Petunia" I began, sounding properly respectful, she always liked that. "I noticed yesterday that the flower beds needed tidying up outside. I could do that after breakfast, if you wished me to aunty" then went in with my killer shot "I saw Mrs Evens looking at _your_ garden the other day from out of my window but, I mean if you..." I trailed off, slowly savouring my victory. As soon as I mentioned the garden was hers it was like taking candy from a baby, everyone had a weakness and you just had to find it. Petunia's was looking bad in public, and she kind of ironically absolutely hated being gossiped about.

I could see my victory shining in her eyes, with her panicked and almost frantic looks towards Vernon. Taking a deep breath I relaxed, this was the key. If he didn't really care he would just flick his paper, making some inane comment about how it was nice to see I was finally trying to earn my keep. After a few seconds he spoke up.

"He could do that, yes, but after lunch though" oh bugger.

With one last look at me he lifted his paper so no one could see his face; effectively shutting out the rest of the table. With the renewed look of determination on her features as she turned back to me, my heart sank.

"Yes, after lunch you can tidy up the beds but first, you're coming out with me." Giving me a disappointed look she went on. "It has come to my attention that you will never be half the man my Duders will be. So I won't have you running about in such expensive cloths. Look at you boy, lounging around in that shirt that cost over £50 just look at how you treat it. You look like some kind of homeless tramp." She finished sharply

Hearing the slight rustle of a paper and seeing Dudley smile again I shake my head. I was right; no good can come from this.

------------

It was an hour or so later that you would find me, dressed in my best fitting cloths. Trailing behind my aunt into a new, super discount clothing store and looking around with eye's wide in amazement, I just couldn't believe the size of the place. The last clothes shop I'd been in was Gladrags Wizarding Wear in Hogsmade, a space that you could have fit into this place at least ten times over, and quite easily at that. It was more like an indoor Quiddich field with a roof, then any shop I had ever been into.

A sharp poke in my side followed by an even sharper "Come along Harry" got me moving again. I couldn't help but think about Mr Weasley, his constant amazement of all things Muggle. I wondered what on earth he would make of all this, just to sell some clothes.

Suddenly, and without any prior notice, two t-shirts were thrust into my hands and I was being pushed towards a large changing area, Aunt Petunia talking in my ear the entire time.

"Right, try those on and see which one fits better, then we'll know you size. I'll go and get you some jeans for you to try on." With that she pushed me into a booth then she leaned inside towards me. "Just stay there once you are done, and for goodness sakes, don't do anything" she quickly looked around before lowering her voice "freaky." And with that she was gone.

After a quick change; into what I figured was a small size, cunningly deduced from the large S I found on the ticket. I let out a moan, looking at my reflection in the mirror it should have said too small; the t-shirt pulled tight across my chest lifting with my arms to show my quite disappointingly six pack free gut, it was not uncomfortable in any way, but it was still quite restricting. Pulling it off quickly, I tried the other one. With it fitting a lot better than the other; hanging a little loose with some room to grow, that would do nicely. Wiping it off and with a quick look at the label I discovered I was an M whatever that meant male, muggle, man? Before sliding open the curtain to see petunia standing there, tapping her foot impatiently, while holding several different pairs of jeans.

"Well, which one fits you better?" She asked, in response I silently handed her the M, which she took with a slight frown. "Would have thought you were a Small," she muttered quietly to herself, as she headed over to an area, with a large, and still mysterious M, that was dangling down from the ceiling.

Re-entering the booth quickly I tried on the jeans, with some kind of luck that I am not particularly known for the first one's she had handed me seemed to fit perfectly. So with a smile on my face I quickly changed back and was walking out of the booth. I'd had, had enough of playing dress up already, it seemed Dean was right when he'd said only women really enjoyed cloths shopping, unless, as he informed me knowledgably afterwards, it was for another new West Ham FC replica shirt.

I headed quickly over towards Aunt Petunia, whom I had spotted hurriedly bustling her way back through the crowd, with an assortment of at least seven different jumpers, shirts and t-shirts spilling out of her arms. Meeting her half way, I automatically reached out to help her; she seemed to spear me half a smile, before dumping the lot in my arms and snatching at the jeans I'm holding out of my hand.

"These fit?" And with the nod of my head we were off, moving over to a set of stairs. As I continued to follow her around the shop the pile in my arms getting steadily larger I found my thoughts begin to wander, trying to find a reason for this so called act of charity. Could someone have made a comment to them about me being a scruffy ragamuffin? Had she finally gotten tired with me messing up the place, by just sitting in it? Neither reason seemed to fit just right. First it was obviously Vernon's idea and not Petunia's from their exchange earlier this morning. Maybe he was scared of Sirius turning up and seeing me in rags? Could one of his boss's possibly be moving closer to Privet Drive; Heaven forbid they think Vernon Dursley not rich enough to cloth his own ward.

The more I thought about it the more confusing it seemed to become. I was probably looking at it a bit too deeply. Could it be they had decided to change their ways? This act of charity could only be the start of a better life for me. I snorted aloud causing my aunt and several others giving me a funny look, yeah right.

------------

The next hour or so had seemed to fly by and before I knew it I was sitting in the car and heading back toward privet drive. The three brand new bags of clothes, all of which were sitting next to me on the back seat. My mind though, was elsewhere as I was currently daydreaming about the look on Snape's ugly face when he couldn't find a single fault in my summer homework this kept me distracted half the way home before petunias voice snapped me back to reality.

"When we get back you're to get changed in the kitchen and tend to my garden at once, no messing around, you hear me. Leave your bags on the table then you get to it, ok, you will pay us back for this kindness young man."

With a muttered. "Yes Aunt Petunia" I looked back out of the window for the rest of the duration until all the house's slowly became the same, perfectly cut lawns, perfectly trimmed hedges and finally perfectly perfect Privet Drive it almost made me sick. I was distracted from this by a rare sight on a Sunday; you See Vernon's car, it wasn't in the drive when we returned.

'Strange' I thought, before turning and grabbing the bags. Before heading in I caught an unusual look on Petunia face, one that had looked strangely, almost relived at the lack of car in the drive. As I entered the house my mind rushed to make sense of all the thoughts swimming in my head.

Maybe, she had spent more money than Vernon had told her to. After all, she certainly didn't have to buy me that new pair of trainers, as well as the shoes. Some kind of strange feeling came over me, one, which quite possibly could have been gratitude to her, with this in mind I resolved to do the best job I could on the flowerbeds.

So with a slight spring in my step and new threads on my back I set to it, thinking all the time on how this could possibly be incorporated into my Herbology essay, as I'd said, I was very board in my room.

------------

After a couple of hours I stood back and surveyed my work, more than a little pleased with myself and certain that they wouldn't find anything to complain about later.

Re-entering the house I found it in a most peculiar state, all three Dursley's were home and buzzing about the kitchen when I entered, almost, as if it was the first of September at the Burrow. I could also make out three large suitcases piled together in the hall. As one they seemingly spotted me, and all movement ground to a sudden halt. Dudley's grin was almost splitting his face as his podgy frame seemed to swell before he suddenly burst; unfortunately, it was only with his laughter.

He was soon ushered from the room, with Petunia quick to follow him out. Leaving just Vernon and I it was time for the show down then. I was feeling quite confident, I mean my godfather line had won me all three of these little battles so far this summer, but before I could think of how to start, Vernon spoke.

"Petunia, Dudley and I are going away on holiday for a few weeks; you'll be staying at Miss Figg's, ok boy." Then, with a nod of finality he grinned at my shocked face. "Oh, before you start sprouting nonsense about this godfather of yours tell me; how are you going to tell him huh? Your owl's been gone for days and we are on the 7pm flight out of here." His face filled with glee. "So upstairs and pack your bags boy" with that, his grin turned to a full-blown smirk.

"Oh, Just in case you thought of doing any of your little tricks on her, I've taken the liberty of putting you trunk in a nice safe place. You can have it back of course, once we return, so long as the garden is kept tidy, that will be your payment for your clothes, well." He looked deliberately at his watch. "You had better get packing." He finished before turning and leaving the room.

I stood there a moment, slowly coming to terms with the shock of what he said. My mind reeling from blow after blow of his little monolog, finally I found my voice. I followed him through the kitchen door into hall, as if I was going to go down so easily.

"What" I started carefully, as there was no need after all to anger him unnecessarily. "If I made other arrangements? I could stay at the Weasleys or at Hermione house, please, her parents are normal like you are, and..." I tried.

"What that gaggle redheads, the same lot that still haven't paid for the damage they did to my house, I think not. Who's this Hermione one of your little occultist girlfriends, no I would be doing her parents a grave injustice letting you even stay there. Who knows what you would get up to" his eyes flashed "no morals you lot that's your problem" it was warring emotions within me soon showed up; my slightly flushed face showed that I understood exactly what he was inferring would happen with our lack of morals and my eye's showing my anger at it.

"It's not like that, really and she's certainly not like that, she's one of my best friends" I bit out "if you just asked her"

"Stop you're moaning" he cut through my argument before it could really get going. "We're leaving in about twenty minutes. Now listen, you've stayed at Miss Figg's before and she told me how she could do with some help in her garden; She's getting on quite a bit you know. Not that you care for anyone who can't seem fix everything with the wave of a stick." His voice turned slightly bitter at the end.

"Look at you, for years we have given you the finest quality clothes, clothes that had once belonged Dudley. Things we have always brought form the finest shops; one pair of trousers you received cost over £200, tailor made, with the finest silk lining you could buy in Whining. You wore them, what, once, twice before I found them today, just thrown in a heap on top of your trunk." He was practically snarling as he finished.

"When I meet you farther he was the same, never thinking things through, only interested in things he could get with a flick of his bloody wand, without the need to work hard for them. So tell me boy, go on tell me, that your lot don't have the ability to shrink things down a little. He went on about people turning into animals and flying on broomsticks, as if they were normal things." He broke off and shuddered, possibly, I thought, at the unnaturalness of it all but I'm not really sure, than he continued taking my silence as acceptance, which I guess it was.

"I thought so. Now then Boy, it's up to you, if you think that leaving some poor old woman to struggle all summer long on her own. Is less important then you running a mock with that gaggle of redheads or rolling around in the hay with this Hermney. Well then, you are not even half the man your father used to be" he finished.

Only one word could describe my feeling for this man at that moment, Bastard, a bloody clever sneaky one, but a Bastard but one none the less.

"Now pack your things"

------------

So that was how I found myself standing on the door step of number 7 Wisteria Walk, with a bag full of new cloths, my stash of secret items that had successfully escaped my uncles magical purge. Cursing the bloody Dursley's; who were properly just taking off to god knows where. While I was here, waiting for some batty old cat loving woman to answer the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

My first dinner a little later that night after settling in turned out to be quite an interesting affair. In all the times I'd been over to stay at Miss Figg's in the past I had never once experienced it. I found it was something that was so strange, that even now, having just fully experienced it I could still hardly believe it. Miss Figg, the woman who only seemed to boil cabbage all day long. Someone, who usually feed me a stable diet of stale cake with a side of dead animal pictures, was to put it mildly a wonderful cook and nothing I had previously experienced compared, not the magical food they prepared at Hogwarts or Mrs Weasleys scrumptious homemade fare, it was simply breath taking.

After we swiftly finished the meal, my years of training at the Dursley's came to the fore, rushing to help clear the table and wash the dishes, without paying any attention to her weak protests, soon we both fell into a simple routine with me washing and her drying, a comfortable silence settling between us.

After a few minutes of this, the silence; that had been broken only by the occasional clattering of china on china; from the plates that she would almost casually throw into a pile after drying was shattered, and I, found myself interrupted mid scrub.

"Harry?" it was more the questioning tone of voice that I had been dreading rather than anything else, but at the same time it was something I had known was inevitably going to happen, eventually anyway. I'd just wished I'd had time to unpack first at least, it made being thrown out much more realistic.

I made a non committal grunt, one that had seemed to serve Dudley so well with his mother. it was the power of the male teenager at its finest I thought, through reverting to Neolithic communication methods in which, my grunt could quite clearly explain how I was tired and didn't really want to talk now but also didn't want to be rude by saying this aloud. After hearing this grunt the annoying person; whom had just been grunted at. Should so just smile, nod their head, the rolling of their eyes was entirely optional, if possible this happens while muttering something along the lines of 'boys will be boys.' This is a nice way to finish this pleasant convocation always safe in the knowledge we could talk in the morning anyway.

Unfortunately for me it seemed Miss Figg couldn't seem understand this highly advanced language and took my grunt to mean, please, ask away.

"So Harry" she began slowly, sounding for all the world that she was just going to ask about the weather. "Vernon told me that you were sent away, to um, what was it, oh yes, St Bruttus School for incurably criminal boys." She says keeping her eyes on the dish she is drying.

"Now I wouldn't normally believe it of course, you're such a sweet boy, no trouble whatsoever." She smiled at me in such a way that I it found vaguely reminiscent of the one Professor McGonagall had given me, right after we won the Quiddich cup last year, or possibly one of the Weasley twins before she returned her attention to the plate in front of her. "You are though missing for most of the year, and well you know how people talk" she give me a quick sideways glance, though not once stopping once in her actions of drying the plate.

Now this put me in quite a conundrum, I wondered what the best solution would be. Telling the truth as I normally would, I decided, would most definitely not be the best idea. I could see myself even now being carted off in a padded van, straitjacket and all. Shouting insanely about talking to snakes and foaming from the mouth as I shouted at people in Latin while waving a stick around from between my teeth as the rest of privet drive looked on, all so very disappointed that this had happened on their perfectly perfect street, no I decided, I don't think that would be the best idea at all.

I could, of course own up to all my evil deeds, it could be fun, like division homework; making things up that had turned me, from the upstanding respectable citizen I once was, to the downright diabolically evil criminal genus I had become. I let out a sigh; the looks I got in the street around here were just as bad as the ones from my second year, when the student body had mostly believed I was the hair of Slytherin and was in the process of cleansing the school of filthy mudbloods and the ilk. No, I didn't think I could take it if the only person who treated me as a normal human being around here started to hide the family silver, so I settled for some kind of half truth instead.

"Uncle Vernon told everyone that because he was jealous, you see, I got into a school that Dudley didn't and well, it's a really good school." Wow, I impressed with myself just how stupid did that sound, seeing her look of disbelief I grabbed on to the first thing I could think of to make this rather outlandish statement a little more believable. "Justin, he was even down to go to Eton, well before he got accepted." At seeing her shocked look I realized that I might have just sent this lie the wrong way with that little fact, I mean come on; no one turns down Eton, ever. There was a strange, almost hungry gleam growing in her eyes now.

"Well" she began. "That is interesting, so what is the name of this school then? For it to hold sway over an Eton boy is impressive, very impressive indeed. I wouldn't think it's in England. Come to think of it, you're sounding a little different yourself, I can't quite place you though" oh bugger it all.

I started cleaning the same plate again, scrubbing it like I would a cauldron in a detention with Snape standing there; glaring over my shoulder. The clank of another plate hitting the pile pulls me from that happy image and rattles my nerves.

"Yes, well it's called, umm Thorps, and it's found in Scotland I think, but." Her laughter broke through my clumsy lie as easily as one of Neville's potions going through the bottom of his cauldron. I turned to look at her, as she stood there with an almost crazed smile on her face, that made her look younger, surrounded with a somewhat familiar knowing air. I scrubbed harder. Before she stopped laughing and turned serious; a frown appearing on her face.

"Why didn't you just say you went to Hogwarts Harry?" I turned to her the plate still in my hand slipped from my grasp falling the floor, I closed my eyes waiting for the impending smash but none came. Something bumped into my hand and I grabbed it out of instinct, it was wet, I looked down to see the unmarked plate in my hand once more. I stared down at the plate almost as if it held all the answers to the questions bubbling inside me, what happened why didn't the plate smash? How did she know about Hogwarts? Followed immediately by, why didn't she tell me?

The funny thing was, after my mind caught up with my questions the plate did, as inconceivable as it was seem to hold the answers, not all, but as they say, two out of three andhdt bad. Miss Figg or whoever this person was, they must be magical. I couldn't understand it was just too much for me to take in at once, dropping the plate again I turned and ran, running up the stairs taking them two at a time before barrelling into my room. I paid no heed to Miss Figg's voice, as it seemed to chase me up the stairs onto my room.

Snatching my wand out from where I had left it; under my pillow. I relaxed slightly, its familiar weight in my hand instantly calming me, taking me from the blind panic I'd felt at first. As the panic and confusion seemed to ebb away it left behind only anger, anger that was bubbling away, she must have known who I was, what I was. Facing the door with a scowl firmly attached to my face I waited calm on the surface, waiting for her to make her move. My mind though was something else it was moving at about a mile a minute, running through several different scenarios, asking several different questions.

Was she really the same person?

Whoever she was, was she like Mr Malfoy or possibly working with the ministry?

Through it all, there was one overriding thought though, one idea that I had fight against again and again; I have to get out of here it would be so easy it would say.

Grabbing my still packed bag off the bed, down the stairs and out the door, wand waving in the air, on the night bus to Diagon alley and wham bang thank you mam, I'm staying at Tom's pleasure in the leaky cauldron once again, room 7 if I can get it for another summer of fun in the alley. I shook my head, as if that would work I would never mak...

Several light taps on the door had my mind focussed once more on the present.

"Harry, don't do anything rash, we need to talk." Ha! Do anything rash, I thought to myself the reality of the situation setting in. I'm stuck in a room, with you blocking the only exit. I eyed the window briefly, no; the door was my only real way out.

"Ok I am going to come in, just don't hurt me alright. There are a few things I have to explain to you" slowly the door opened crept open slightly. Then two hands were slowly pushed through the gap, open palmed, which I supposed it was to show that she was unarmed.

"Please Harry, let me come in, please" it wasn't so much her pleading, but the sound of tears in her voice stopped my negative if rather creative response about where she could go, and just where she could stick her hands in its tracks.

"Please Harry, Don't leave" knowing that if I ever wanted to find out what on earth was going on I knew I would have to at least hear her out. Hoping I wouldn't regret it, I sharply bit out. "Ok, but don't make any sudden moves. I don't want to hurt you" The door slowly swung open with an almost ominous creak to reveal, a very small and scared looking Miss Figg indeed. Looking nothing at all like the imposing figure she had appeared to be earlier when asking me her questions.

I'd just started to lower my wand instinctively, but I caught myself before I could. Thinking how foolish it would be to let appearances deceive me. Look at Flitwick and Dumbledore proved another of those that old adage's that you should never judge a book by its cover, especially it seemed, in the magical world.

"You must have many questions Harry, I'll answer them the best I can." She slowly moved to the opposite side of the room to me before, sitting daintily down on the corner of the bed leaving the door free for escape I looked at open exit a few seconds, before steeling myself.

"If you know about Hogwarts then you must know about me." I started. "Why didn't you tell me? You could have helped me with the Dursley's. If they had known there was a witch living..."

"Harry sorry, but I'm no witch" she looked down for a moment a sad smile adorning her features. Before looking up into my disbelieving eyes "I am what the magical world calls a squib. Do you know what that is?" with my sharp nod she looked down in shame.

"Being born without the ability to perform magic is something no other can understand. To hold a wand, something that can, that has performed miracles in one hand yet in your own it feels just the same as any you would pick off the ground. It's something I have always found hard to cope with, when I was younger most of my family treated me like a leper. Someone like me was barely welcome in her own home. Let alone a magical world, filled with wonder. It's truly the cruellest joke that fate can play.

When I turned eleven without my Hogwarts letter, only my farther still accepted me, cousins turned away and friends stopped calling, my own brother wouldn't even speak to me, he could barely even stand to look at me. You know how it is to be treated this way, by you own family. In some ways we both grew up in the wrong world but when you had your reprieve at 11, my sentence truly started and still goes on. I'm stuck in the middle, knowing too much and not enough to be a Muggle but without the ability to be a full witch."

Looking at her defeated face I couldn't help but feel slightly sorry for the old woman. Thinking back to the most caring family I knew; the Weasleys. Ron told me once of some squib relation his uncle or cousin and even they don't speak of him. It seemed even Mr Weasleys love of all things strange and peculiar didn't extend to something as taboo as a squib. I have to admit though with her story about being a squib all my, I suppose you could call it righteous anger had passed; it even seemed a little petty in comparison, the poor woman. Fully calm I could now focus on something strange, something I could have missed with a clouded mind.

"What do you mean" I asked "a full witch, do you have some magic then? Do you use quick spell like filch or" it was a seemingly uncharacteristic bark of laughter stopped me mid sentence. "Ha, that old fool, quick spell" before quietly muttering to herself. "What some will do?"

"No Harry my magic is real; to give and take life or live forever, bring eternal sleep or even help someone to win a bet, with a little bit of liquid luck. My father was one of the finest potions masters of the 19th century. When the world turned its back on me, he opened his arms. Potions, you see harry it uses an ambient magic; it's the power of the ingredients mixed together brings the results, not the magic of the brewer." Seeing her almost fanatical look as she spoke of potions I looked away. This was enlightening interesting even but it told me nothing of what I wanted to know. In my anger, well original anger I would have missed it. Now though focused, it seemed as she was expertly leading me away, away from asking the questions I wanted to ask, leaving me with only the one's she wanted to answer. To be fair though, I had to admire the little mad old lady for it, but enough was enough.

Seeing my expression she intercepted my question. "It's all relevant Harry, please let me finish. My story will answer most of what you want to know" and at my nod she continued.

"Yes, he taught me all he knew. Without the distraction of other branches of magic I excelled under his guidance. For years we studded together brewing potions and making improvements, funding his research by selling readymade potions to the incapable. For the first time since l found out I was a squib, I was happy. Then about thirty years ago that happiness ended and he passed away. Leaving my brother, as the head of the family I was swiftly cast out my fathers dying wishes discounted by him as delirious rambling. I was sent form our estates by my brother, him finally erasing what he saw as a blemish on our good family name.

At first I was not worried; you see anyone alive that possessed half my brewing prowess was considered a master in the field of Potions. As such it would only be a matter of time before I got a job. Only for door, after door to close in my face, without a Mastery none would employ me no matter who my father was. So I petitioned for my Master y. Only to be told squibs could not qualify as masters of magic, due to the fact that we have none. For a few years I bounced from job to job in both the Muggle and magical worlds before I meet Albus." You see her face light up in some kind of reverence before it seems to fade, yes there's some old history there.

"He came to me for help, wanted someone to brew a list of potions, no questions asked. He'd remembered me from a paper I'd co-authored with my father. About a possible thirteenth use for Dragons blood, naturally I was intrigued. Looking at the list it was mostly Childs play but a few would be interesting to brew. Veritaserum and Horsraserum even Wizard's Bain. In return for brewing these he would see what he could do about getting my mastery approved. As you could probably imagine, I was over the moon soon I was set up and brewing again.

I was at it constantly at it for around fifteen years or so. Then when he had some spare time he managed to get my application approved, I was over the delighted. So when he asked me to keep an eye on James's boy I just couldn't turn him down." She finished with great affection.

So I mused, she knew my dad and my mother no doubt. Adults never had credited me with enough intelligence. She was from what I could gather brewing potions to help fight Voldemort, and knew my parents from the war. This helped as I said you have to know peoples weakness's, if you can figure it out then you know where you can push, for just a little bit more information. I had Figg all worked out.

"Ok, I understand why but you could have told me something. For years the Dursley told me that my father was an unemployed drunk, a good for nothing low life" cutting across me in an eerily similar way that Hagrid did the first time I saw him, with Vernon was mentioning crackpot old fools.

"They what!" she practically screeched. "He saved my life you know. He even battled you-know-who himself to do it. If it wasn't for Albus I would have taken you in and never let you go back to those horrible people." She seemed shocked at what she said or possibly what she had let slip I didn't know. "Oh Harry, can you ever forgive me"

What she had said was interesting, so it was Albus who kept me locked up at the Dursley's and I'd wager he was the one who stopped any wizards coming to take me away from my own personal perfect little hell.

I'm not surprised, and surprisingly I find I am not angry, well, not nearly as angry as I thought I would be anyway, but felt rather reassuring in a strange way. now I knew at least I was definitely put there for a reason, now I just have to figure out what it was then I can find some way around it, Looking up I see Miss Figg looking rather distraught about her roll my life. The need for more information is overcome by my conscience, dropping my wand on the desk I walk over to her before gently resting my hand upon her shoulder. Giving her the support she needs and letting her know I wasn't going anywhere. After all, there was a lot this old lady could tell me and her promise to answer my questions still needed to be satisfied. Now though, was not the time for such things.

"So what's up with those plates then?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It was the next morning when a much recovered Miss Figg decided to inform me just what - a little help in the garden was going to entail. Taking me outside to her greenhouse that she quite ingeniously had magically concealed inside, believe it or not, a normal greenhouse. The tapping of her nose as she whispered "So no one gets suspicious, you see" had me nodding dumbly. She went to the door grasping the handle.

"Obviously, I can't have owls turning up with Potion ingredients at all hours of the day and night" turning the handle she let out a dry chuckle and flung the door open with a surprising amount of strength, leaving me standing there in shock. "This Harry, is what I call my necessary evil." I looked around in wonder, now, don't get me wrong, I've done my fair share of gardening in the past and have managed well enough to get through three years of Herboligy, but looking around, I gave an audible gulp. This was going to be more than a little over my head. Whether stunned expression on my face set somewhere between fearful and just about to faint or possibly from the audible gulp I had, inadvertedly made Miss Figg turned back to me, a grin plastered across her face.

"Oh don't look like that Harry; I'll only need help with some of the lesser plants. I won't be leaving you to handle the devils snare or anything too dangerous, not yet anyway." She finished ominously before picking up where she left off.

"Old Sprout must have had you picking Bublator pods or reverse osmosing skink by now though, right?" At my nod she went on. "Good good, you see the funny thing about almost everything is, the fact, it really is the less dangerous aspects of a job that seem to take up most of the time. So in the morning, if you could spend an hour or so harvesting some ingredients and tending the beds, then." she stamped on the floor twice, causing a previously unseen trap door spring open; revealing a small winding staircase that headed down, into a dark abyss."Bring them down here." She went on not missing a beat.

As I followed her down through the trap door descending down the narrow winding staircase, into the murky darkness bellow, I wondered just what she had hidden down here. Just as the light was about to fade I heard the distinctive slamming of the trap door above; casting us in momentarily darkness. Then with a sudden hiss first one, then two torches set on the wall flashed to life, slowly illuminating the bottom of the stairway that branched off and led into a narrow tunnel which if I wasn't mistaken, seemed to be heading back towards the house.

Reaching the bottom I followed Miss Figg in to the tunnel. It carried on for about ten meters before coming to a sharp halt, at what looked like a cave in. Muttering to herself under her breath she pushed a piece of paper into my hand.

Squinting through the darkness; I could barely making out the scribbled notice in the flickering touch light, before reading aloud.

_'Figg's lab is located in the cellar of Number 7 Wisteria Walk'_

I look up from the paper with a frown on my face, one, which soon turns into a look of pure amazement. Before my very eye's the rocks started slowly rolling together before amalgamating into one huge bolder. Then that in turn seemed to warp into a stone archway. I could see through into what seemed to be a small antechamber.

Without pausing Miss Figg moved through the archway, impatiently gesturing me to follow her. After a second of hesitation I did, coming to rest beside her in the small room.

"Right Harry, pay attention, you must say your name clearly after I do, ok?" then before I could answer or ask any questions she went on "Good I'll see you in a minute, Arabella Figg." And with a small flash of light, I was alone in the antechamber.

Taking a deep breath I tried to relax my nerves, looking down at my wand; which had somehow found its way into my hand. How the hell do I always get myself into these positions, ones where I don't know what the hell is going on. Before I gathered my gathering all of my mighty Gryffindor courage muttered.

"Harry Potter"

The light flashed again, the next thing I knew it felt like I was being pushed through a small tube or held really deep underwater; with the pressure pushing in from all sides. Just as it was starting to become uncomfortable there was a slight popping sound that assaulted my ears and a strong grip on my shoulder. Slowly opening my eyes I see Miss Figg worried frown as she held me steady.

"Well, that shows me you've never Apperated before then Harry" seeing my enquiring look she smiled. "I have some good old friends. Alastor and Fidilus helped me set this up when I moved in. They told me I had to be better protected because I couldn't defend myself, both such sweet men. What you just experienced then was the final defence; if they managed to get through my Fidulus charm then a forced Apperation ward would kick in, if they were not keyed into the wards when they entered the chamber they would get rejected from the property." She looked thoughtful for a moment before she continued.

"I never did find out where they would end up." Before she shrugged uncaringly, "Old Moody always was a genius at devising defences. If you had tried to use magic in the anti chamber you'd be rejected as well, it should give me enough time to portkey away, or so Alastor said anyway"

I started to tune her out with a mental shrug. Letting my eyes wander over the room; it was a strange mix of Snape's classroom and what could have been the upstairs kitchen. Three separate work spaces each one with its own cupboard no doubt filled with various knifes and sets of scales. Each table had several different cauldrons scattered around it.

My eyes were drawn to the furthest most station, where a bubbling green mass that looked disgustingly familiar was set on the side. "Polyjuice" I whispered to myself with a rueful grin that was possibly the most discustion thing I had ever tasted and that included the time when Dudley had made me eat marmite.

"What did you say?" looked around, seeing Miss Figg standing there giving me a funny look. "You recognize this potion?"

"No, no Miss Figg"

"Harry, I may be getting old, but there is nothing wrong with my hearing."

"Well me, and some friends brewed it in our second year" her eyebrows seemed disappear into her hairline. "In your second year" she muttered to herself

Felling slightly self-conscious I looked down. "Well it was mostly Hermione; she's brilliant you see the best witch ever."

"But you helped?"

"Well she couldn't be there all of the time" you go on with a small smile. "It was more like I was her assistant"

"But you helped, that is good. He never told me you were skilled like your mother in potions. Though, he did mention that your charms work was far ahead of the curve, on the practical side anyway. She looked away falling into the classic thinking pose one hand on her chin. "This might just work." She finished with a nod.

"What do you mean, how do you know about my school grades?" I asked unconsciously fingering my wand which I had never returned to my pocket, as I look around. Just how many secrets does this old lady have?

"An old friend of mine came to me he worried about you. About your, education and well the lack of direction you seem to have. He was a friend of your parents."

Why I reasoned if she was going to make it so obvious doesn't she just come out and say his name?

"You mean Professor Lupin" I put forward, what the hell is this.

"Yes, it was Remus." She smiled with seemingly genuine affection. "I've known him for a long time you see. He popped in to see me about a week or so ago. Quite unexpectedly I can assure you, he had a lot to say about you. The youngest Seeker in a century and a fully mastered the Patronus spell, at your age all very impressive." Her smile seemed to waver somewhat as she went on.

"Then told me how worried he was about you. How he just wished you would apply yourself a bit more. Told me how you could have been brilliant; just like you father. Maybe even more so, but, you just never had the drive to excel. Like your parents did or even your friend Hermione has.

The problem, he told me is how rely on her too much as the brains of your little group. At the same time though you neglect to apply yourself, always seemingly falling back on her genius." she sends you a challenging look "of course he could be wrong."

I don't know what it is about this old crone, but it seems she can really get under my skin even with just a few words. I let out a long breath before counting to ten, letting some of my anger that was so close to the surface dissipate. How, how could my favourite Professor think of me like that? If it were Snape I could understand it, but not Professor Lupin.

Could that be how everyone else sees me? Now that hit me for six closing my eyes I forced the anger down.

Always leaning on Hermione for help, what must she think?

"He told me it was a shame" she continued "and I'm forced to agree, from what little I've seen of you, even more so since you arrived here. You should be all you can be Harry." She held my gaze as she spoke the next words.

"Though from what he's told me, it seems you have to be all you can be." My mind pulls me back toward the tallest tower at Hogwarts Professor Trelawnay's voice replaced by some ethereal being.

'The dark lord lies alone and friendless, abandoned by his followers. His servant has been chained for these twelve years' Miss Figg's voice brakes through the memory.

"All his life Remus has battled, against the world's hatred and predigests. Hated for something that was no fault of his own. When he saw you, no not just you, but someone with your talent not even trying in his education." she broke off not wanting to finish her thought. "He told me how he was shocked at what the other professors had to say. In his private lesions you came over as a smart motivated student. One of the most talented and powerful he had the pleasure to teach." She shook her head.

"But the others, they painted a very different picture; no desire to better yourself, happy languishing in the middle of your year group, being completely unremarkable and barely picking up your wand between lesson's."

That, I have to grudgingly admit was, somewhat true. Looking back on my first year all types of magic had seemed, for a want of a better word magical, but after incident with Professor Quirrell though most branches had lost their appeal and I'd shifted all my focus onto Defence Against the Dark Arts. Having someone trying to do you in will do that to you I suppose.

"You were the complete opposite of your parents." She went on bullishly. "When he came to the school he was expecting a talented show off or bookish overachiever but not well..." she trailed off making a dismissive gesture with her hand.

"Albus told him what happened in your end of year exam. How you yourself heard that you-know-who is coming back." she bit her lip as she shook her head. "God knows Albus wouldn't do anything, so he came to me to see me, to see if I could help you." She looked me up and down.

"From what he had told me, I wasn't even sure if you could be helped." Seeing me about to react she pushed on. "And you do need help harry, You-know-who will return and when he does you must be ready for him."

She pointed towards one of the two empty stations and some papers scattered around it.

"He is a clever man that Remus, to think to come to me. As an elder master of potions I can take on a temporary under aged apprentice; thus giving you the ability to practice magic throughout the summer." I wonder if I heard right she wanted me to be her apprentice because; if there was one thing anyone knows it was well, I just plain sucked at potions.

"I have spoken to the guild's high council and informed them I might be taking on a temporary apprentice for the summer only, to see if you are up to the task of an apprenticeship. You will of course be graded at the end of the summer. Understand this Harry, if you accept you will have to work hard on your Potions as well as other studies. I will not be made to look a fool by you or anyone."

"What exactly are you offering me?" I had to get this clear in my head.

"Eight weeks" she began, "eight weeks of the most intensive training you can get. Covering the five central branches of magic, Transfiguration, Charms, Defence, Herboligy and Potions, it will be a lot of work Harry. If you want to you can turn this opportunity down and leave now. You may go to the Weasleys or wherever, but if you decide to stay you will work hard, harder than you ever have worked before or there will be consequences. You can do of course do as wish, but you must know that I would never offer you this opportunity again.

"What do you mean by consequences?" half of me wanted to run out of this dungeon and forget all about her mad offer a summer of fun at the Weasleys, with Quiddich in the orchard.

"It can be anything; from extra reading to a foot long essay whatever I think will suffice." Something about what she said seemed to resonate in my mind, going back to some of the history of magic lessons in my first year; before Professor Binns started droning on about his endlessly dull goblin wars.

I remembered how a bonded apprentice would be turned, more or less into a slave to his or her masters will. Because it wasn't I didn't appreciate to offer but that didn't sound like much fun to me at all and who knows what kind of things she would make me do.

"What happens if I sign the contract? Will you have control over me?" I say with a frown not letting on what I knew using what some might call my undeveloped Slytherin side which I had left behind with one choice made by a mad old hat while sitting on a three legged stool. I can't help but wonder if she'll lie to me again.

"The signing of the contract will form a small bond between us, only of course for the summer and nothing too serious. It would allow me to know roughly where you are at all times and make you more willing to follow my orders." seeing my questioning look she quickly explained, "Things like felling compelled to complete the tasks I set for you. Because I have no magic, there are no other side effects, and the compulsion is nowhere near as strong as a full bond" with a cautious nod I walk forward to examine the contract.

I pick it up, staring unseeingly at the paper. What it said didn't matter to me; I had more pressing thoughts that needed my attention. Could I do this? Do I want to do this? Why was I even considering this?

Remus wanted me to do it that's for sure, but did I? Not seeing my friends all summer. Poor Hermione though, how could I have done that to her, what if she thought we were only friends because of her brain's.

What do I care about Voldemort, all I've wanted all my life was to be normal, but then there was that rat Peter. I knew he had escaped that night, Dumbledore even agreed that the prophecy was real. It seemed that trouble always seemed to come looking for me. Maybe it was time for me to take that first step; if only to protect my friends.

Knowing things would never be the same again I grabbed the quill. "I'll make my mum and dad proud." I wisped to myself, before taking a deep breath signing with a flourish. Looking up into the smiling face of well, I suppose my Master and close my eyes and pray to Merlin that I've done the right thing.

"Well then" Her voice echoed slightly in the lab, "Let's get started."

------------

Meanwhile, hundreds of miles away alarms started blazing, waking hundreds of pictures from there dozing state. Most of whom, recognised that something of significance had just happened. Things, it seemed were going to get interesting.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The following week was spent much to Master Figg's and my displeasure, going over my back ground knowledge of potions. To say she was unimpressed was an understatement of such galactic proportions - it was like saying harry potter is quite well known. After the first hour she had decided to push on without any of that and I quote 'silly wand waving for the moment'.

Presenting me with what I have come to know as the bible of potions (or as she called it a solid guide to fundamental reactions of stable products). I was instructed to read then reread and read some more until it seemed like the bloody thing was actually printed in my mind, honestly what a difference it made though. Before for me Potions was just following a set of instructions on a board, now though I could almost see the reactions before they would happen. I knew why unshaven pines had to be added while stirring anti-clockwise, while shaved pines needed to be added when stirring clockwise. By breaking it down to the singular reactions it made, well for me anyway the whole process, just seem more engaging.

After a few days of being quizzed on this book I was finally ready to try my first potion, as an apprentice. It was quite exciting really waiting there at station three, waiting for her to tell me what to work on. I mean with a famous brewer here what I could possibly be making; some Wolfsbane for Remus perhaps, heeling potions - to be sold by owl order or even the Drought of the Living Dead. To say I was disappointed would be an understatement of dramatic proportions.

"The Furniculas potion" she began "a simple potion to cure boils. Now I want you to make this to the best of your ability, you have one hour." Before she turned away and back to her cauldron.

It was kind of ironic and most properly an unintentional coincidence, but I remembered, this, was the first potion I had ever brewed in Snape's class. With a resigned sigh I set to work, hoping to get this out of the way - at least then I could move on to the good stuff.

Twenty minutes later as I placed my finished Potion before her, I couldn't help a slight smile spreading on to my face, it had gone well. With no greasy bat like Snape breathing down my neck I had finished the potion in no time, and everything had gone perfect. The Potion was some might say Privet Drive perfect, that being perfectly perfect in every way; the consistency and colour just as instructions said it should be.

With a deep breath she picked up the vial, before swirling it around then giving it a sniff it before turning to look at me for the first time.

"Fail"

"What do you mean I fail? There's nothing wrong with it, I followed the instructions to the letter"

"Yes you did Harry, and that is why you failed" She cut me off my response with a frown. "Do you know why I picked this potion harry? It was because it is so easy; you are so very much above this level. You should have looked underneath what said; I told you to make this to the best of you ability, this harry, is not to the best of your ability." Looking at my still confused face she went on.

"Modifying a potion Harry, is surprisingly easy, especially when it's something as easy as this I want you to start again. You still have thirty seven more minutes to complete this exercise today. This though will most assuredly not be your last attempt at perfecting this potion"

With a nod I walked back to my station, grumbling under my breath. Of course, I should have not just followed the instructions to the letter what a silly idea that is; she could have told me or at least given me a clue. Looking at the remainder of this apparent failure sill bubbling slightly at the bottom of my cauldron; it still just like Privet Drive though I thought, perfect on the surface, but still just wrong. Looking down at the instructions I can all ready see two places where I could change processes making it more potent, so stealing myself I set to work.

As the time goes steadily by my movements I find are surprisingly sure, moving with conference around the work station preparing the ingredients before starting up the potion again. After several minutes I made the first of the two alterations, adding two, counter clockwise for every 6 clockwise, secondly, I sprinkled in a small amount of washed and grated Bloboupuss pod into the mix as I added the diced Merlap root. Just as I added the final ingredient; some shredded Ditteny. I hear Master Figg's voice from a surprisingly close distance; just over my shoulder in fact.

"Much better Harry" she beamed. "We will have you thinking like a potions master yet my boy" and for the strangest reason I found myself quite happy with her words.

------------

Having, it seemed passed her lowest expectations of me she finally allowed me to move on to other topics. We quickly fell into a nice routine of, brewing in the morning with spell casting in the evening with her having produced several, first, second and third year texts, which I was making my way through at a staggering pace. Granted they were mostly spells I had learnt before, but with the steady progress I was making in the morning with Master Figg. Then working through twenty to thirty spells in the evenings, things it seemed were finally turning out all right for the summer.

------------

It was four days after I'd started spell casting when Master Figg pulled me aside during one of our morning sessions.

"I have finally found you a suitable instructor Harry, a Master of both Charms and Transfiguration"

This fully captures my attention, pulling me away at least momentarily from the bubbling cauldron in front of me. Reaching into my pocket I slide out my wand, tapping the cauldron five times; setting a five minuet alarm. Wonderful things these timer equipped cauldrons.

"An instructor Master, I thought we were progressing well. I'm already about to start my third year syllabus in Defence, Charms" still though, I did wonder if it would be Professor Lupin as it would be unlikely though the ministry would let a werewolf get a Mastery.

"Yes Harry, although your progress thus far has been exceptional, you still need an instructor, with me you are still simply revising and I, for obvious reasons cannot teach you. You need someone to help you push yourself, to push you well ahead of the curve." I can't help but feel a slight apprehension

Now this instructor was recommended to me by an old friend of mine. Apparently he made quite a name for himself back in the seventies before he decided to leave these shores, to chase after werewolves in Romania, or some such nonsense. The old fool should have known better but Horace he assures me he is more than qualified though, and we do need someone quick."

Someone who apparently hunts down werewolves for fun, doesn't really sound like my cup of tea to say the least, but right now though I have to finish this bloody potion, thinking about this guy will have to wait.

And wait it did, if only for a few hours at least "Harry" I looked up from my notes "Yes Master Figg?"

I have some information for you on your instructor, you know what they say, pre-armed is pre-warned." Before thrusting a book into my hands and walking off. "Page 35, Sebastian Dawlish is a very interesting man." She called over her shoulder.

------------

A few hours later as I put down the copy of 'Famous Witches and Wizards of the 20th Century' for a second time I shook my head, it seemed as though interesting didn't quite cover one Sebastian Dawlish.

He looked to be an interesting conundrum. I glance over at his history again, not really liking it to be fair. Then again, after some of the things Hermione has told me that have been written about myself you'll excuse me if the phrase, 'Never judge a book by its cover' pops to mind or in this case a person by page's 35-38.

Born to Robin and Kimberley Dawlish, as their eldest son his family dates back to middle of the 13th century, more than enough for them to claim their pure blood status. He qualified from Hogwarts as head boy with 12 OWL's and 5 NEWT's before taking up a post in the muggleborn detection office in 1913. Making head of his department in 1919 an almost unprecedented achievement and he stayed in there until 1928.

He took a Master's leave, to study under a Master F. Flitwick. Gaining his mastery in charms in 1932 and upon completion he chose to resign from the ministry. By 1936 he had taken a wife and was made the head of his family, spending most of his time controlling their Wizengamot seat. What followed was a list of votes he made for the next few years. A few caught the eye as I read; he spoke against joining the Muggle war (known as world war two) with his impassioned speech swinging the vote it seemed and killing off several proposals made by one A. Dumbledore.

That is until 1942 he was one of the two heroes' of the battle of Godric's hollow it was one of the few recorded battles involving Grindelwald's forces on British Ministry controlled land. Interested I read on.

'Reports of numbers vary but it is believed that Sebastian Dawlish and an Aberforth Dumbledore repelled between 8-12 Soul Slayers (The dark lord Grindelwald followers). Who were attempting to enter the area of the local magical graveyard, in Godric's hollow. The purpose of this raid was never brought to light, though some believed a powerful magical object was stored nearby.

For two wizards to hold off four times there number was no mean feat. A part of me wanders if my family lived there at the time. Could he have somehow saved their lives? Shaking my head to clear it I keep reading.

His next few years are made up of votes and a couple of spells credited to him. It followed that pattern until 1953. When his wife and child where both killed in a werewolf attack on his home passing the mantle of head of the family to his brother Marlon Dawlish.

The next entry was dated 1972 with his new Masters in Transfiguration, making him one of the few wizards this century to have Achieved a Double Masters. It went on mentioning how he mixed both styles to come up with an almost unstoppable duelling technique. Winning the golden wand three years in a row from 1975-77.

In 1978 on route to Hamburg to defend his title he was attacked by a pack of werewolf's where he slaughtered them to the last. The following day he issued a statement, explaining how he was retiring from the duelling world to counter the growing problem of Lycan.

1979 lunches his Great Lycan Solution with the backing of the committee of dangerous creatures but it loses 29-24 in a full Wizengamot vote. Later he campaigns to have muggleborn children removed from Hogwarts and into a separate learning facility.

1980 speaks at a dinner party about the decline of the modern wizard, placing the blame on Muggle culture entering the mainstream Wizarding society. I'm so angry I can't look anymore holding the book with shaking hands before I violently tossed it onto my bed.

"A bloody pureblood bigot" I growl to myself, well there is nothing to do but wait. I thought setting off towards the kitchen, to see if Figg needs any help, anything to get my mind off my new instructor.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

As I sat in Figg's lab, I let my eye's slowly drift over towards the guest's entrance. Sebastian Dawlish, my new instructor was due any moment. Over the last few days the original anger I'd felt over reading his history had dulled somewhat. Going from a roaring inferno into something more controllable but there was still some lingering bitterness there.

Glancing at the clock once more I schooled my features into a more pleasant expression. It didn't help; all I could see walking through that door was an older version of one Draco Malfoy, cold eyes and sneering face set off with Snape's cheerful disposition. I shake my head a rueful smile appearing on my face at the thought. I mean no one could be that bad, could they?

With a bang the door swung open, and slowly he entered the room. My first impression was one of surprise, though I suppose on reflection I didn't know why. Now rationally, you would think that with him pushing 100 it wouldn't be that much of a surprise but, he was old; looking less like a Malfoy and more like, well, a proper Wizard.

He stood tall, the door way framing him as he took in the room, with a slight smile gracing his features. He wore light yellow robes with several runes I didn't recognize, not that I knew many anyway I mused. He was clean shaven, but for two small patches on either side of his chin that where as gray as the hair that cascaded down his back.

"Harry Potter" he started, his sharp eyes taking me in for a moment, looking through me. Then with a slight turn of his head he nodded. 'It seemed I had met his approval; that arse, who was he to judge me'. It was that thought seemed to jar me out of my self-induced stupor, some of that previous anger I'd felt coming back, bubbling just under the surface. His smile grew "let get started then shall we." Before turning on his heel and leading me into the room I had been using to practice.

"Yes this will do, for now" he muttered, before reaching into his pocket and removing a sheet of parchment, and with a flourish, setting it down on the only desk in the room.

"Having just finished you third year, you should be able to complete this list of spells quite easily. Should there be any spells you do not know then do not hesitate to ask. Also, I would very much like to see the most impressive piece for magic you have at your disposal when you are done." Then with a wave of his hand which I assume is an indicator for me to start. As he sat down in a chair, that appeared with a casual flick of his wand.

With a slight nod I set to work, slowly and meticulously working through the list of spells. Twenty of the hardest spells to master lasts year where set out before me and without doubt he would want to see the Patronus Charm. I was thankful of the review I'd done, as I'd struggled through the list, going from a Sonorus Charm, to a simple Cutting Charm before some tricky Transfiguration turning a pineapple that had appeared seemingly out of nowhere into a pot. Finally gritting my teeth, I summoned up the image of Sirius, riding to freedom on the back of Buckbeak to the front of my mind before incanting, Expecto Patronum and with my slight smile, Prongs burst forth from my wand.

There was a sharp intake of breath that was the only indication of his surprise at my chosen spell. Letting Prongs nuzzle at my palm a silently contented feeling fell over me, one that stayed even as Prongs faded away, well, that had surprised the old bugger.

"Bravo Harry, bravo" his ever present smile seeming to set deeper onto his face. "I was worried for a moment you couldn't do what I had planned for you this summer." Taking in my appearance he nodded. "You young man, have impressed me, which is not an easy thing to do, of that, I can assure you. Now do the list twice more we will talk later about what you have no doubt read about me." My eyes narrow slightly; wondering what Master Figg had told him.

Nodding I started the list again, cycling through spells that seemed to come both easier and harder to me at the same time. I was midway through the finial cycle, casting a heating charm one that had given me no problem, even when I had learnt it back in December of last year when it happened. Well strictly speaking that is a lie, you see it didn't happen, and that was the problem. Taking a deep breath I looked over at Sebastian to see what he would say. Only to find he seemed to be studying something on the desk, with an almost unnatural interest.

Looking down at my hand I noticed it, I was shaking and damp with sweat. With a start I realised I was sweating all over. I glanced over to a long mirror, set in the corner of the room, staring detachedly at the image of myself.

My hair soaked form sweat, which was also rolling off my face, my reflection quivering slightly, from the tremors that were flowing through my body; it was as if I had run a marathon or just had another round of Harry hunting. Looking at the list I let out a groan, just 5 blasted spells left, I could do this.

I tapped the wall twice, feeling the sudden burst of heat indicating it had worked. Nodding my head I sucked in a deep breath, I could do this.

"Despacto" sweat fell into my eyes I rubbed it away stubbornly looking at the purple light used for switching plants.

"Aqualia" the world lurched, spinning lightly then swimming briefly before my eyes, even as a small jet of cool water flowed from my wand.

"Fortucam Solciam" I dropped to one knee wand falling from my hand; causing the multi-coloured light charm, one that I had been taught last Christmas for decorations to Extinguish.

"That will do Harry" was the only warning I got before a rush of magic hit me, drying me instantly and setting me in a comfy seat that had appeared on the other side of the desk. Sliding his wand into his robes he spoke.

"You have such will power, so much that it makes me feel young again. Fearless you are young Harry, fearless but not peerless, not yet anyway" he chuckled to himself; at something, quite frankly, I couldn't understand, not in my current state anyway.

"I will train you Harry, you may not always enjoy what we do or see much reason for it, but you must trust me to know what I am doing." With that he continued. "Now, if I Harry had been asked to finish that list, three four or even ten times do you believe I would be in the same state as you?"

"No" I grunted out.

"The correct answer of course, but the real question is, why Harry"

"Because you're old..." I trailed off not really wanting to upset this man.

A slight chuckle met my ears "Not exactly Harry, many lesser adult wizards would struggle to cast fifty eight spells in succession, try again?"

"You're more powerful than me."

"Exactly Harry good lad, you see to a wizard power is everything." I frowned at his words; I had heard similar ones before.

"I suppose Muggleborns make second rate wizards as well" I bit out, barely containing that anger which had been lurking under my skin since he walked in. Even after reading his biography, his response shocks me.

"Of course they do" it's not only what he says, but how he said it as well; as though he was just talking about the weather. "How can you say that" I started angrily, he cut across me firmly, and for the first time since I'd meet him he wasn't smiling.

"I say it, because it's true, on the whole anyway. I don't base this on that silly blood purity argument, which people seem to put so much stock in nowadays. The fact is, you could be the son of Merlin Harry or some other such nonsense and it wouldn't make a blind bit of difference." He looks over the small desk at me, holding my gaze as he smiles. "Now Harry, could you please get an old man some refreshments; a cup of tea would be lovely."

"Pardon" I answered stupidly

"You know Tea, milk no sugar and a twist of lime if you could" before ushering me away; with the shooing motion of the back of his hand.

With a groan I pick up my wand, feeling a bit more energetic than a moment ago, before turning and heading to the door.

"Where are you going Harry?" a slight chuckle followed his words.

"To make you a cup of tea, sir" I can't believe this bloody bigot was making fun of me. My hands clenched into fists were shaking from anger.

Maybe I could slip some Atlas leafs in his drink. Yes, that would shut him up. I smiled as an almost evil voice sounded at the back of my head, delivering a shockingly bad rendition of an evil laugh.

"I don't think we have any fresh lime though, sir."

"And my point is proved young Harry." Seeing my expression he continued. "Sit down, sit down, all will become clear in time. Now Harry how would you have gone about making a cup of tea, please, indulge an old man" his eyes benign, as they washed over me.

"Well, first I would put on the kettle and let the water boil"

"Where would you get the water from Harry?" after a few seconds of silence I answered, talking slowly, as if to a child.

"From the tap of course"

"Of course of course, silly me"

"Then I would place the tea bags in the pot, before adding the boiled water, placing milk in the cup and after a while adding the tea. Then finally for you, I'd add the twist of lime" I finish my eyes locked onto his wondering what the point is.

"Thank you Harry, thus my point is proved. An average Muggleborn could never hope to match a below average Pureblood wizard."

"What! I don't understand, how could what has that got to do with tea" the confusion on my face plain to see

"That Harry is why I am the Teacher and you are the pupil. Now here is the good bit so pay attention, as I said it will become clear with a cup of tea."

Brandishing his wand he conjured a large kettle before leaving it hanging in mid air as he lifted the lid. With a twist of his wand he brought a small jet of water following from his wand tip into the kettle, the Aqualia Charm, my mind noted distractedly. Then with a grin he tapped the metal kettle twice. Not even sparing me a glance he transfigured two cups from a couple of quills that where lying on the desk. Then giving me a conspirator's wink he pulled out two tea bags and spoke

"Conjured tea never tastes the same as a good Smiths blend." Then adding the water from the now whistling kettle to the two cups he grinned. With a final flourish of his wand a piece of lime appeared above one of the cups. Twisting in mid air; it let no more than three drops fall into the rich steaming tea before disappearing, with a puff of smoke.

"You see Harry" he began, picking up his tea up off the desk, letting out a contented sigh at the rich aroma. "To us purebloods, magic well, it just comes naturally" before taking a long pull on his tea.

I had to admit, after that, I liked him right away.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

It was the sun that woke me for once rather than my alarm spell I had placed on my bed. With a grin I looked over at the calendar on my bedside table. A little circle surrounding the 31st told me as if I needed reminding that it was my birthday. Fourteen at last it was strange most people had their birthday at Hogwarts surrounded by their friends it was one of the things I could never complain about but often bemoaned silently, as well as being so young in my year.

Still though I had made a promise to myself that I would have a good birthday this year no Marge, no Dobby taking my mail and most of all no Dursley's. I was all ready well up on previous years by my count. Turning out of bed I chucked on some old cloths before heading down to the greenhouse. Master Figg wouldn't be up yet so I could do something I had been saving for a few days.

The Herbology I'd do in the morning had been a master stroke. If nothing else it helped ease me into the land of the living as only a little bit of light gardening could. Over the weeks I had become so used to everything it was as though I could let my hands do the work and just let my mind wander. That though was one of many things that had changed recently.

These last few weeks had been quite the eye opener. With having to concentrate on me only in the mornings it left master Figg with more time for her own work in the evenings. So I had been receiving one-on-one tuition from one of the finest potion masters to ever grace the mortal coil well so she said anyway. My work was finally becoming close to what she called respectable.

But it was with Sebastian that I had surprised myself most with my progress. After our first lesion took me through several things he wanted to achieve one of them would be bringing me up to OWL standard in Charms or Transfiguration. Now at first it had seemed like an impossible task. Two years in two months was crazy talk but he assured me we could do it and more.

The spell chaining we did would help. The theory of it was relatively simple. In a nutshell it was that by constantly pushing your magical boundaries they would be forced to expand. Though there was little actual proof of it working Sebastian swore by the method and that was enough for me.

Teaching me spells was only the start of it though for me. Figg was my master but Sebastian was quickly turning into my mentor. He was a solid block of information who had promised to give me the truth. Something no other person had done it seemed. Forcing me to constantly look at things from other perspectives' and many times re-evaluate some home truths I had always believed.

After each casting chains which he would make me perform until failure. We would sit down at the desk with a cup of tea because, as he put it. 'It's just more civilized' and we would talk about well anything. His and Dumbledore's history, Werewolf rights even the differences between magical schools in Europe (he mentioned a brief teaching stint as Durmstrang's transfiguration professor). No subject it seemed was out of bounds. With Him playing the role of devil's advocate. forcing me to refine all of my arguments in what he called training my mind. Which he was more than happy telling me was starting to rot from lack of use.

I started to see a different side to every argument a point of view greater then my own and this was well downright scary to tell you the truth. He called it the Bigger Picture. I personally couldn't help but snort into my hand at his proclamation honestly 100 years old and that was the best he could come up with.

With his help I felt as if I had done a great deal of growing in every sense of the word so far this summer. Magically I was on course having just finished my fourth year Charms to his satisfaction and not too far behind with Transfiguration. Defence was another matter. He told me an Auror would be teaching at Hogwarts this year and what little I would learn over the summer would be from Remus. He would concentrate on the real magic as he put it.

Remus was a touchy subject for Sebastian it seemed. During one of our debate's about his history in the Wizengamot had led to a very different area then I had imagined

Flashback

As with most of our cordial discussions it had broken into what he liked to call a heated debate (read argument) this one was why he quit the Wizengamot. When I put it ever so eloquently that it would be easier to sway them from within Then 'standing outside banging your head on the door'. While he insisted he would never have the support to push through ideas no matter how beneficial they would be.

"What do you mean surely if you had a good enough idea people would see the merits of it" with a slurp of his tea he looked over at me.

"Harry don't believe for one moment democracy works and with the 25 hereditary seats on the Wizengamot its worse then you could believe." with a grin he went on "they sing to the tune of whoever is paying them this week or for support of something further down the line." with a shake of his head he grinned.

"Oh and I could play and sing with the best of them. Every one of my proposals was knocked back though. Mainly due to the voice of one Albus Dumbledore it wasn't always that way Harry. Power is a funny thing when one has it they only desire two things. Even more power and is not to lose that they have already accumulated."

"I was a headstrong young man when entering the shark pit. Both Albus and I were relatively new members and striking up an alliance we stuck together on most votes at first. It didn't take too long for our loose alliance to fall apart though some fundamental differences could never be resolved it seemed."

"I reminded him of an old friend he said and would have no part in me changing the world. He more or less told me there and then he would block me at every turn. I wasn't scared I thought he was just a fool from a disgraced family and I laughed it off."

"For years we went at it arguing about anything both winning and losing until 1945 that was the end of politics for me. With his defeat of Grindelwald I was done for and even though I stayed on the Wizengamot I never enjoyed it as much." looking slightly wistful he went on." I pitted myself up against the best I came up short by one dark lord" he finished with a chuckle.

"It sounds like you liked him even though he was against you all the time."

"No Harry I didn't like him, but I did respect him. Yes it wasn't until after my wife well you know about that" at my nod he swallowed.

"What he did was well unforgivable to let a werewolf into that school of his. At the same time as my nephew was there. To endanger the whole school for the sake of one boy." As he spoke I listened attentively but was seething on the inside how he could judge Remus without knowing him I didn't know.

"Harry I can see you disagree with my stance on this but that is because you know not what they are capable of what they are in general. Remus is a wonderful man" I blinked ok maybe he did know him.

"But he is the exception to the rule not the norm. Savage's is the only way I could describe them. One of their leaders a beast named Grayback. He takes joy in infecting young wizarding children then he lets them live if only to swell their numbers he is truly a being of evil that Grindelwald or your Voldemort could barley compare"

"But with wolfsbane they are harmless. Last year Remus was fine when he had his potion it's like a cure" his face looks shocked and almost sorry.

"No Harry your wrong. The wolfsbaine potion was created by Grindelwald it is no cure but a weapon. Harry to fight an uncontrollable monster is one thing but the beast with a mind is something quite different. Able to take orders, not attack friendly wizards even think on the same level as a human but with the reactions of a monster. It was with these monstrous legions he was able to do so much damage in so little time. That was why it was made harry."

"Forget for a moment we are talking about Remus. At the time anyone found in possession of wolfsbane would be sentenced to one year in Azkaban. He had no way to control the beast he would become. So Albus locked him up in a shed on the outskirts of both Hogwarts and Hogsmade putting the village in danger too. What if he was freed let out able to roam the grounds or village"

I look away and down Sirius had told me this very thing Sebastian feared had happened from their fourth year onwards. As I had read Sirius's letters it had sounded like one big adventure running free through the forest with your friends by your side. Sebastian words hit home hard. Taking a step back and looking at the bigger picture anything could have happened or gone wrong. They were fools that's for sure but then again who am I to judge. I had done some pretty stupid things in the past as well.

He continued on seeming not to notice or recognise the confutation and anger raging within me. "I am sorry if you disagree but you know now with what happened to me. I could never forgive him for endangering all those children. No matter how well Remus turned out." With that he stood tall tomorrow we will give you a new forth year chain see how well you do goodnight harry"

"Goodnight sir" and with that he strode form the room an hour earlier than ever before.

End flashback.

As I strolled into the kitchen half of me covered in mud the other in Squelch leafs. A strange smile planted on my face it was just the way I wanted to start my birthday. There was something so very enjoyable about re-potting spuelches. Though I never could for the life of me figure it out what it was though, but it never failed to make me feel a little giddy.

Taking in the room I can make out someone's familiar salt and pepper hair. Sitting with his back to me robes slightly shabby but looking as noble as always was Remus. With the sound of the door shutting behind me he turned around beaming.

"Harry" he half rose to give me a hug before thinking better of it. "You stink" he finished somewhat lamely.

"Well happy birthday to you too professor." Getting a chuckle from the door way as Master Figg walked in followed by Sebastian "Master Figg, Sebastian" I greeted with a smile.

"Oh harry you silly boy look at you. I told you not to bother today did I not? Now go and get changed" with a nod I leave with Sebastian's voice following me up the stairs.

"And have a shower you do stink."

It was only as the warm water was soothing me that I took stock of just who was in the kitchen together. Though Sebastian had on several occasions complemented Remus. I couldn't help feel a little worried about those two in such close proximity. With that in mind I hurried on not bothering with a towel just using a simple drying charm to get the job done. I hurried to get changed wondering what I would find downstairs.

It turned out I was worrying about nothing. I entered with all three of them sitting down waiting for me plate's piled high with food that wouldn't have looked out of place in some fancy restaurant. It seemed as old Figg had out done herself and this was just for breakfast.

Taking my seat opposite Remus I let my grin return full force and with a gay abandon set about devouring the meal in front of me. With a look around the table I could think of no other person in the world who would be as happy as me to sit at this table. And never was there an odder mixture.

As I boy-who-lived sat across the table from one Remus Lupin marauder extraordinaire and werewolf. To my left was Sebastian Dawlish a known advocate of pureblood supremacy. To my right was Arabella Figg, potions master and squib. But to me this felt more like a family meal then any I had ever experienced before.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

It was after I'd finished my second helping of breakfast that I sat back and took stock of what everyone else was doing. I scanned around the kitchen, a pleasantly full feeling in my belly.

Remus was the only other person at the table finishing his breakfast while Master Figg and Sebastian were quietly discussing something in low tones over by the sink. 'Perfect' it had been a couple of day since I had been taught how to do this by Sebastian and I had been practicing of the last few days.

Leaning forward over my plate I closing my eyes before slowing my breathing Intently focusing on nothing but the quite murmuring floating in the corner of the room tantalisingly just out of ear shot. The next step was to just push with my magic gently towards my ear. After a moment my face broke into a smile as the sound of Sebastian voice became clear.

"You know Harry it's considered quite rude to listen in on someone else's private conversations like that. I am glad you're getting a bit better and a lot quicker as well." Abashed my head snaps up over to Sebastian who with a smirk returned his attention back to Master Figg.

Right then what to do, I look back over the table to Remus whom is just finishing up. As I wonder what we are going to doing today. As if he read my mind he made one more rather inhuman swallow cracking a grin at the slightly revolted look on my face. Then again it's no worse than sitting and eating with Ron I suppose.

"Alright then Harry, me and you are heading over to Diagon Alley a bit of a day out for you birthday it that ok?" seeing my nod he goes on.

"You can open the rest of your presents when you get back ok?" He gazes across the table at me for a moment.

"Ok, what about Sebastian and Master Figg?" I start it's not that I don't want go with him alone but I was just used to their presence now and I didn't want them left out.

"They are going to be busy trying to sort out a problem that's bound to pop up sooner or later. Now go and throw a nice robe on and we'll be off." He finished with a grin

Bloody Dursley's, I can't tell him what's happened to my robes who knows what he will do.

"Umm sorry Remus but l left all my robes are back at Privet Drive" or where ever that diabolical genius Vernon had hidden them. Seeing he was about to ask something I really didn't want to answer I could of kissed Master Figg when she broke in.

"Not to worry Harry you'll just have to one of your gifts a little earlier than planned that's all" as she strolled form the sink over to a painting neat the far wall of a castle that looked vaguely like Hogwarts.

When she got there she uncaringly thrust her arm into the picture rummaging around for a moment be she exclaimed "Ah ha". Then with a strange slurping sound she slowly withdrew her arm leaving an undamaged painting. With her hand clutching a bundle rapped in light blue paper and a smile on her face.

"Come here Harry." As I came before her she presented the bundle to me, as I tore into the wrapping Master Figg kept speaking. "I am so very proud of you harry, these are your apprentice robes. Once you receive these robes it shows that I as you master am impressed by your skill and dedication. It symbolises my belief that you will soon be able to become a learned apprentice."

Holding them out in front of me I can see the only real difference between apprentice and normal robes they were much more open leaving a large V-shape open at the front with two patches on either side of the large V split.

With a grateful smile to my master I throw them on turning to show Remus and Sebastian. Turning around I hear Remus as he sucked in a deep breath turning a little white. "That's the Potter's crest" he pointed to the empty patch on my right breast "I never thought I would see it again so soon. Looking down at my right breast sitting proudly where my Gryffindor badge would normally be sat a crest I'd never seen before.

It looked a little like the Hogwarts badge in that it had four areas but instead of a lion, snake, badger and eagle there was a pot, a horse, a phoenix and a sickle. Under was a latin phrase

'Vis Unita Fortior' looking over to Remus about to ask what it means when Sebastian spoke up

"Vis Unita Fortior united strength is stronger, never truer words were spoken." Then with some interest he continued "more interesting though is your other crest" he glanced over at Master Figg with a calculated look.

"Who's is the other one?" I ask looking between the two of them eventually Master Figg spoke up.

"That is the crest of my family." She looked angry for the first time I could remember. "I had hopped with me being cast out they would of oh never mind. It's the crest of my family, the Zabini crest."

"Zabini" that sounds familiar before it hits me. "As in Blaise Zabini? She's a Slytherin in my year at school"

"Yes that's my brother's brat I suppose she would be about your age now. I've never meet the girl but I was given the honour of being notified that our line would continue on through this girl." She finished sharply. This must be her werewolf subject I realise. Looking over at the smouldering anger coming from the little woman that's more than enough to make me feel it's also one topic I also wish to be away from as soon as possible.

"Thank you Master, I will wear them with pride." I say bowing slightly.

With a nod towards Sebastian, Remus and I were on our way out the door a moment later.

"So Harry as it's you birthday you can choose Apparition or the bus?"

"Won't it take all day on the bus? I mean we are a fair way from London and I don't have much Muggle money...."

"Why would you need Muggle money they only take wizarding money on the bus" it only took a second to click.

"Oh you mean the night bus"

"Don't be silly harry, it's the middle of the day." He started patting me on the head. Then continuing like I was some kind of small toddler. "The night bus is for when its night time" before howling with laughter. It's at times like this when you have only one response open to you.

"Honestly Harry, put your tongue away now you are acting like a child." I'm tempted to add the naaaa sound to go with it but I'm fourteen now and such things are beneath me.

"Let's apparate I've never really done that before." And with a turn and a pop we were gone.

The rest of the day passed in a whirl of laughter but without much incident. We bumped into a couple of adults who I'd never met but they congratulated me none the less on being robed at my age.

Something that was a lot of fun was meeting up with some of the shop keepers I'd made friends with last summer. We had an enjoyable lunch at the leaky cauldron talking to Tom and later snacked at Florean Fortescue's ice cream parlour, where I'd spent much of last summer finishing homework before making the customary trip to pick up a few books from Flourish and Blotts. Soon enough it was getting dark and Remus said it was time to leave and with that we were on our way.

After popping back to Wisteria walk Remus looked around then looked over at me sadly. "Right harry it's time for me to go. Today was fun and I'll be back soon but I still have to help a mutual friend settle in." He finished with a wink.

Throwing my arms around him I whispered into his ear "Give Sirius my...you know. Just tell him I miss him and please be careful Remus."

Breaking away he ruffles my hair "I will, now close your eyes and no peeping." I hear him mutter a spell then. "Ok open them happy birthday Harry." As if by magic (which it no doubt was) he's holding two plain books one looking distinctly more battered than the other.

"I know it isn't much but these were your parents spell journals, there not really used that much anymore but the idea was you would write down any spells that would interest you. A collection of your favourite spells if you will."

I don't know what to say. I've never had anything of my mother's before and barley anything of my fathers. The tears in my eyes say it all to Remus though and before I can wipe them away I'm wrapped in a hug that would have made Molly Weasley proud.

"Take care of yourself cub. I'll see you soon but if you need me just write ok." With the he stepped back and with half a turn popped away. Leaving me standing outside Master Figg's.

Collecting myself I head inside slowly opening the door. I can hear raised voices in the kitchen. I was About to knock on the door when I hear one distinct word cutting through the rest.

"Harry"

My ears perk up almost and without knowing what I'm doing it I start to focus on the sound pushing my magic to make it clearer. Making out Master Figg's voice I start to listen

"He is coming back and when he does he will come for harry. Neither you or I can stop him Sebastian he is too powerful."

"We knew this when we started I won't give him up without a fight."

"Don't be a stubborn fool he is ours for the summer after that who knows what he will do. Harry might not even want it that way."

"I won't allow it he has too much potential to be spoiled by that mad purest"

"Ha, now you sound like him he has to know by now. He'll return soon enough what do we tell harry?"

"Nothing yet, let him enjoy his birthday. Tomorrow we let him know that one of the most powerful men in Britain wants him as his lap dog."After Sebastian harsh last words there is a loud pop before you hear footsteps walking towards the door.

Snapping out of the focus my mind reeling I rush to the front door. Opening I slam it quickly turning just in time to see Master Figg opening the door to the kitchen.

"Harry, You're back I've put your presents are up in your room. Sebastian had to leave but did promise to bring you his gift tomorrow." Who cares about presents I want to shout but relent.

"Thanks Master Figg." I manage to force a pathetic smile. "I'm feeling quite tired so I think I'm going to sleep early. I'll see you tomorrow"

She looks at me with a slight frown before shaking her head. "Well I did tell you not to bother in the greenhouse this morning didn't I, goodnight then Harry." I trudge up the stairs knowing after overhearing that it's going to be anything but a good night.

A/N firstly I'd like to thank all of you for reading especially those who review ;D Now I know Blaise Zabini is a boy but since this wasn't clarified for ages and I always thought he was a she so now he is a she in this fanfic. Sorry for the wait but assignments are stacking up and I had to rewrite this about 6 times and still think its toilet brown lol.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

After one long and restless night trying hard not to think about what I'd overheard. You would find me up early once again, tending to the various magical plants in Master Figg's greenhouse before breakfast.

As always it seemed the monotony of doing the various menial tasks caused my mind to start to drift and wonder free. Unfortunately it seemed as if it always wanted to return to the same point, back to yesterday. I never thought about the fun with Remus in the alley or when we were all sitting happily around the breakfast table but always to that stupid argument I'd overheard.

I'd constantly tried to reason with myself all of last night I'd find out soon enough. I'd even overheard Sebastian say so. Somehow though this reasoning didn't seem put my mind at rest, it just opened a whole new set of questions. By far the biggest one was would they even follow through and tell me anything?

I Shook my head once again as I scowled down at the pods I'd been collecting. Honestly trying to think about not thinking about it just didn't help at all; in fact it only seemed to result in me thinking about it all the more. I'm sure Hermione would know the actual name for such a tongue twisting statement I thought as I grumbled about my own mind to myself. Before roughly plucking another three pods off the vine I was working on.

My attention was quickly pulled back to the task at hand by a most unpleasant smell; some puss had oozed out of a slight split in the pod and onto my dragon hide gloves before I could toss it aside. At the slight hissing sound I Thanked Merlin I'd not forgotten to wear my new gloves, this stuff could be flipping dangerous I thought moving on to the next vine.

Hermione now that was a better topic, going up stairs last night to find a bunch of presents was quite a nice distraction from the problem at hand. Her gift unsurprisingly a book 'Practical Spells for Unpractical People' was thoughtful in her own way (after the ribbing the twin's gave us last year about her helping me to service my broom I was hardly surprised to receive book). She did explain though in her neat script (several times in fact) that she didn't think I was a very unpractical person. At that I couldn't help but smile, no it seemed I was just a little too unpractical for her. Thinking about her inevitably lead to thinking of my other best friend and the time bomb Ron had sent me. A lovely looking homemade chocolate cake form Mrs Weasley and some of his rare chocolate frog cards for my collection. It was his letter though that held the real gift or problem as far as I was concerned, inviting me to attend the Quiddich world cup and then to stay with them for the rest of the summer.

With a grown I realised my thoughts had taken another turn for the worse this was slightly depressing.

"Stupid thoughts" I muttered to myself knowing what I'd promised master Figg when I started my training. I knew I would be in training solidly until the end of the summer and therefore unable to attend.

Even though I known from the start I would be unable to visit my friends I still couldn't help but feel a little irritated.

As though my mind wanted irritate even more it pulled me to remembered two different but very similar lines in both his and Hermione's letters.

'Don't let the Muggle's get you down' and

'I'll see you soon harry don't let those horrible people get to you.'

When I'd read them both I'd felt more guilt than I had ever known before. Somewhere at the back of my mind I had known how quickly the time was passing and that I'd not written to any of my friends but this just rubbed it in. For five weeks I'd been with master Figg. For five weeks and they still thought I was at the Dursley's, which in turn brought another thought to my mind. When were they coming back? Vernon's threat didn't really worry me but I'd rather avoid the temptation to curse them when they got back. In the last five weeks I'd barely left the house at all let alone to do there stupid gardening.

There always seemed to be something else to do but never enough time in the day to do it. I remember pining for a time turner on more than one occasion after master Figg had set some impossible reading or essay to be completed that night.

After the spell chaining I was normally so tired I could barely stay awake to do the work, let alone anything else. Half the time I felt it was less my drive and more the apprentice bond that compelled me to finishing the work.

Resolving to write to both of them tonight to thank them for my presents and let them know what's going on made me feel a little better. The real question though was what else to write? I couldn't just ignore them for five weeks only to reply with a short generic thank you for the presents. And how could I break it to Ron that I wouldn't be coming to the Burrow without upsetting him too much. That I would have to figure out by myself later after I had my talk with Sebastian.

Looking down at the almost full box I nodded, that was more than enough for today. Opening the hatch leading to the lab my mind wondered to happier things. I wander what I would be making today with Master Figg. Having been robed I knew it would soon be time to move on to the potions from the fifth year this brought a slight smile to my face. Snape wouldn't know what hit him.

As I sat there attempting to recover from my hardest spell chain yet (honestly, thirty of the most difficult fourth year spells I knew repeated four times he's a bloody sadist). As I was desperately trying to reacquire my breath and wits Sebastian just sat there, a pensive look across his face. He wasn't even pretending to concentrate on preparing our cup tea that always seemed accompany our talks.

All the questions I'd been holding back for so long started running through my mind. One after another then another in some kind of endless cycle it was enough to make me want to scream. Just when I felt almost fit to burst his clear voice broke through the growing haze of anger to me.

"Harry look at me please" letting out a breath I focused on his voice, using its soothing quality to calm my mind before looking up into his eyes. For a moment he held my gaze before glancing away.

"Before we begin I must ask you do you remember what I told you about your training. When we first meet Harry?"

"You told me you would train me" I said starting to frown "and I may not always enjoy it."

"Yes your right of course, but what I didn't say was that I would not always enjoy the tasks that have to be done. I made you a promise Harry that I would always speak the truth to you and I have. Now though you must listen to what I say, not just hear it. You may just find something you may not want to believe but as always from me it is the truth nothing more and nothing less."

This has my full attention this had to be about what I'd overheard last night.

"The truth Harry" he began gravely "is just that it is not good nor is it particularly bad it's just what it is, the truth. It is how you look at that truth defines what it means to you." He paused

"In two days Albus Dumbledore is returning from the annual meeting of the International Confederation of Wizards. Now harry that is a truth, and now you must think what this means for you."

I look at him confused not really understanding what he meant about how to take the truth. I can believe they were talking about Professor Dumbledore. The headmaster had always been so helpful to me in the past. Last year it was only with his indirect intervention that had saved Sirius from the kiss I look at him in confusion "I don't understand..."

"Harry you know my feelings for that man. It would be fair to say he reciprocates them towards me twice over. He would not take kindly to you even knowing who I am, let alone being tutored by me." He almost growled before muttering under his breath "or anyone for that matter."

"But I can't see he would mind. I mean I know I'm supposed to learn this stuff in school but well he'll be happy I'm doing so well in my studies. Won't he?"

"I am sure he will be quite astonished at your progress." He stops and I notice he didn't actually agree with me or even answer the question.

He smiles at me. "As am I, though it was nothing less than I expected. Look harry when Bella accepted you as her temporary apprentice she did so without gaining his approval or even consulting Albus at all."

"I don't understand why would that matter? Is it against school rules?"

"No Harry it is not, to truly understand this you need to understand the truths as they are. You must know Harry that Albus took it upon himself to see you safely to the Dursley's after your parents passed on. Placing innumerable wards and protection spells around your home and the surrounding area in general just to be sure of your safety from other wizards."

I still can't understand where this is going or what he means. It's sounding like I owe the headmaster more then I knew there must be some other reason for this, what am I missing?

"He even petitioned the Wizengamot so he could act in lieu of Sirius as your wizarding guardian. Able sign official documents in your stead or Screen your mail to stop cursed letters and fan mail from reaching you of course. I know the man quite well it's quite obvious you're very important to him."

Now I was sure it was something more, come on think what did he say. Look at the whole truth not the point of view focus on the facts presented by the truth.

First the Dursley's he was the one who put me there. That was as I always suspected his decision.

He set up wards to stop other wizards entering Privet Drive.

He is my unofficial guardian he has can sign in my name.

He controls what mail I get and what... my mind screeches to a halt it just coming back to one word 'Control'. He has control of everything about me from who could write to me to who can see me. He controls me! the thought alone makes me feel cold inside, no I had to be wrong mistaken but with a sinking feeling I look over at Sebastian who looks anything but jovial "he controls me doesn't he?"

"No harry, no one can control you not unless you allow them to" he began fiercely "but he does seem to control a lot of what goes on around you."

"Why though, why would he do all of this? Please Sebastian you have to tell me."

"I do not know child, but now I am sure can you see the problem posed by his return. For better or for worse you have always been safely tucked away on Privet Drive under his watchful eye and care. Now though you are not and" he paused "I believe he will be most upset."

"I can't leave though I don't want to go back to the Dursley's and my apprenticeship lasts until the end of summer. What's going to happen?"

"That harry is up to you to decide. If you were so inclined you could leave here when he comes to get you. With your permission as your acting wizarding guardian he could break this contract for you. From there you will probably be taken to one of your friend's home for the rest of the summer. Spending it how you wish, flying and having fun." The look on his face said all I needed to know about his thoughts on that option.

"Alternatively you can stay here and finish the summer with us. Being pushed to your limit every day then a little further the next. By the end of summer there is a good chance you would have earned the rank of a learned apprentice in potions Harry you would have attained the equivalence of an outstanding O.W.L in potions. If you succeeded in that I could petition the charms guild where you would be most welcome as a member possibly even as my apprentice." He looked over at me with something that I had only seen a few times directed towards me before, pride.

"Before I leave you to think I have just one more thing to say. There is a reason I spoke to you about this as opposed to your master. With me you know what you decide is your own choice not something forced upon you by the bond you share. Think this through carefully harry, make a choice and stick with it." With that he stood up and slowly ambled out of the room leaving only one boy deep in thought and a forgotten sheet of parchment on the table.

After thinking deeply about what Sebastian said for a while I mentally shrug trying to put it to the back of my mind. As he's said in the past rash and emotional decisions always tend to buckle under the weight of logic. I needed something to do anything my eye is drawn down to a piece of parchment on the table. Peering down at it a little closer I notice it must be Sebastian's recognizing his distinctive scribble his lesson plan maybe. Intrigued at the possibility of what we were to do today I started to look through his notes.

I let out a small grown at the long list of spells knowing I'd be pushed hard the next few days to catch up 'if I'm still here' a small voice in my head seemed to whisper I ignored it. I scan through them down to the bottom of the page where my eyes were drawn to where his words seemed to stand out in a bolder form it read.

**TRAINING EXERCISE: SPEED AND ACCURACY.**

Reading quickly through the task I let out a grin, this is just what I need right now to take my mind off things. Flicking my wand out and with a half twist I muttered 'Avis' resulting in seven small birds appearing out of the end of my wand where they started flying around the room.

For the next few minutes all anyone would hear outside the room was the shouting of spells and the screeching of birds.

It was later that night as I was trying to sleep that I finally made my decision. If I'd lasted this far into it I may as well see it out. Well I thought that's one thing out of the way before looking over at the desk and letting out a sigh there's always something else to do. Sitting there I had my two half finished letters written to my friends not really knowing what to say to either of them.

Hermione, it must be said was a lot easier then Ron. All I would need to say was how I was studying hard and explain some of what was happening with me. Ron on the other hand wouldn't understand it and he would end up taking it personally. If he was half as insecure as I was starting to believe it could be really bad. He would never understand why I was studying like this through the summer or understand why it was so important. Hell, I didn't know why I was half the time either.

What else could I do? I couldn't ignore what Sebastian had said but as always he had left me off kilter with his facts about Dumbledore. They had only led to more questions without any concrete answers. I desperately hopped I'd got it wrong. For now though all I could do was wait it out and work hard one day at a time until the answers presented them self's. As Sebastian says "The future is nearly always out of your control, all you can do is prepare for the worst and hope for the best."

A/N I'd like to thank Deep red for his comments and will promise never to proof read anything at 3 in the morning again. That being said even fully awake as you can see my grasp of grammar is shocking at best, so if anyone would like the dubious honour of being my beta-reader for this story please let me know. Thanks for reading.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

It was just after finally adding the hellebore that I could begin to relax. As if Master Figg hadn't stressed enough how dangerous this part of the process was if it was done slightly wrong it could ruin the entire draught of peace. Thankfully though, as I left it to simmer it had started turning the right shade of sky blue before stopping.

Hellebore, she had told me repeatedly, can become one of the most toxic plants you could find with the right or in this case the wrong knowledge. It had always amazed her how Muggles just let them grow in their garden; just because they are resistant to frost and looked pretty honestly she had muttered darkly.

Looking down at the potion a small smile spread onto my face. Success, the potion was a perfect in colour and consistency. I couldn't help widening my smile slightly that was my third perfect fifth year potion in the last three days. I could tell Master Figg was happy as well from the way she was frowning. If she had to look hard to spot a problem in my brewing process then it meant I had to have passed.

"Not bad Harry, not bad at all. I think you can bottle up some of this for now that will do for the day. As for tomorrow I want you to research the Invigoration draught for me. Also find three ways you can improve on the basic process for the draught of peace ok?" At my grimace she gave me a coy smile, "How about four ways then?"

I opened my mouth to complain but the only response it seemed I could produce was a strangled cry; Some kind of mix between a whining dog and a horse's bay that finally escaped my throat it left me with a feeling that my point had been expertly put across.

"Ok three things but this is a once off. Now I've noticed you've been distracted these last few days, what's the matter? Is it just what Sebastian said about Albus or something else?"

I don't know what to say, my thoughts head up to my room my letter to Ron still sitting there on my desk only half written."I'm fine" the words are out before I can process anything else, I'm so used to saying them it's like an automatic reaction to anyone enquiring after my health.

"Come now Harry, I'm not one of your little school friend or those ghastly relatives of yours. You can tell me, you know what they say, a problem shared is a problem halved."

I don't know what exactly made start talking about it but soon enough everything that had been bothering spilt out of me. From accidently ignoring my friends, to the Dursley's taking my trunk somewhere before telling me to keep the garden tidy when they were away, something I realised I'd neglected to do the other night. To being forced to leave them and go with Dumbledore. Afterwards though I've got to admit it I did feel a little better, as if I wasn't quite as weighed down anymore.

"Oh Harry don't worry about Dumbledore. He won't and can't take you anywhere, not if you don't want to. For all that mans faults Harry he is not an evil man. If you truly wish to stay he will not take you, so be at peace child."

She pauses for a moment before she begins again. "Now, this friend of yours. Ronald is it?"

"Yes Master. Ronald Weasley."

"Harry listen to me do you think he is a true friend?"

"Yes, he's always stuck by me. He was the first friend I ever had and my best friend" I finished growing more confident as I went on.

"Then you're worrying about nothing. A true friend would understand, he may be upset but he would understand that this is important to you."

"What about the Dursley's? All my stuff there as well as most of what I need for school." I knew as much as I hated it deep down I'd be going back there next year, no matter what happened or who I protested to. Dumbledore it seemed would see to that.

"The garden did you say? Well I'll have a word with Sebastian, I'm sure he can work some of his magic so to speak. As for when they are due back Vernon didn't really say. He told me he had a nice little nest egg saved up; having not been away since Dudley was born. When I was done with you I was to just send you on your way."

I just looked at her open mouthed. This little old woman who has sorted through all my problems that had seemed so outrageously complex within my mind as if she were deciding on what woolly jumper she should be wearing today. What was she?

"Harry, don't look at me like that. When you have a clear mind, you can look at things a little more objectively. Ask Sebastian about it I'm sure you would find it useful." She finishes.

"Now if you would be so kind as to clean up all the mess you've made on section two again. I'll go and start getting lunch ready." And with that she was gone.

Looking over at the section I let out a grown, I really should be a little less messy. So rolling my sleeves up (by that I mean putting on my trusty dragon hide gloves) I got to work.

"Bravo! Harry bravo! Impressive may be an understatement. That was a perfect silencing charm. Did you know old Flitwick doesn't teach that until near the end of his fifth year curriculum?" His smile was infectious an end of fifth year spell. I mean I knew a patronus was an almost ridiculously impressive piece of magic for someone my age; it had taken me months of practice before I could get it right. This on the other hand I'd only been working on for just over an hour.

"Thank you Sebastian, I couldn't have done it without you help"

"Nonsense, nonsense Harry you could have done that with anyone's help. This next bit though I'd dare say you wouldn't be able to do without my guidance." Intrigued I look over at him wandering what he could be talking about.

"Do you believe you have mastered the art of listening Harry, that little trick I taught you is just the beginning of something new." With a brilliant smile he went on, "You have found you can push magic to enhance your ears harry." At my nod he continues, "So what's to stop you pushing it to say your nose, for a better sense of smell or fingers for a more delicate sense of touch?" He has that superior look on his face that I've noticed always appears when he is particularly pleased with himself.

I can't believe I've been so naive. Before I can answer he continued.

"With a good sense of smell; you would be able to say sniff out anything that was accidently slipped into your drink. With the power of touch; you could feel the etching of a quill in parchment when the ink has long been erased. All these skills are important of course but, you have to do it in order. Each task gets more difficult as you go along Hearing, Sight, Smell, Touch and finally your Voice. So Harry, how would you like to be able to see and I mean really see?"

"Would I be able to you know. Not have to wear glasses anymore I mean..." I trailed off slightly wishful, I couldn't remember how many time Dudley would steal my glasses at school or just before another round of Harry hunting. They were a sign of dependence one that I hated almost as much as Snape.

"No Harry, I'm sorry but it doesn't work like that. I feel I must warn you against try to use this permanently Harry. Over use would have serious repercussions in the past some have even gone blind." Seeing my face fall slightly he swiftly continued onwards. "Say though you lost your glasses while playing Quidditch, by using this method l can assure you would be more then able to see. Vastly better than normal in fact, well for the first couple of hours at least."

"Ok, what do I have to do?" I surprised myself with the strong resolve I heard coming from within my voice.

It was about two hours later when I gave up; I was knackered. Sebastian had finally explained why it was so much more difficult then learning to listen. He explained to me that before the summer my inner core was barely used, only siphoned off a little at a time when I preformed a spell. The spell chaining that I did everyday made mine active again constantly changing getting bigger and smaller. When I had started to push magic towards my ears my core had to learn to move in two ways as opposed to one. Now though because my core was used to moving in two directions we could begin a third. This in turn would be twice as hard as before then, if I mastered this I would be able to work on my feeling which would be twice as hard again.

As he was leaving he gave his only piece of advice it being to, "Practice as much as you can, as often as you could." Before he stood and marched out the room muttering how he had a garden to fix.

The next morning dawned as bright and early as it always did but for a change I wasn't down in the greenhouse playing in the mud, but staring out the window of my room still trying to get this piece of magic to work. With a grunt of annoyance I gave up flopping back down onto my bed.

Stupid bloody thing, I lay there just letting my eyes scan across the room before they levelled on my desk across the room. I could see Ron's finally completed letter sitting there just waiting for Hedwig to return from delivering Hermione's before I could send it. I couldn't help wondering once more if he would understand my reasoning for not wanting to come over. A gentle rap on the door made me sit up.

"Harry, are you up yet?" Master Figg's voice floated through the door. Before I could answer there's a second voice that makes my hair stand on end.

"Look, Master Figg", begins the vile drawl that can only belong to one person. "Please move out of the way, before I'm forced to remove you myself." My blood starts to boil at the greasy git. Only he would threaten an old lady in her own home and a squib at that.

"I have better things to do then deal with this stupid arrogant child." Snape! My mind whirls, what the hell is he doing here? The bloody miserable git wants to ruin my summer as well; the school year's not enough for him is it?

"Now, now young Severus I'm sure you don't mean that. If you would just get to know the lad you would find him to be" She was unable to finish as he rudely cut across her."I know what I would find a Potter. Just like his father a stupid, arrogant, idiotic show off spoiled rotten no doubt by those Muggle slave's he calls relatives." I can almost hear the sneer in his voice.

"How dare you" Figg snapped there was a moment's silence before.

"Get out! I said get out! You know nothing of his father or of him." There's another moment of silence wishing I could see what was going on I grabbed my wand slowly getting out of bed doing the next best thing pushing magic to my ears.

A moment later the grease bag's voice takes on a slightly silky tone. "I'm sorry Master Zabini but the Headmaster has asked me to collect him. I'm sure you don't want to upset yo ur dear old Albus do you."

"I said get out, and don't force me to call the Aurror's." I made my way over to the door as quietly as I could. Holding my wand tightly I licked my lips in anticipation, an almost overwhelming desire to protect Master Figg bubbled up inside me. My desire fuelled just as much by my hatred for Snape; this is man who had tried to get Sirius the kissed and forced Remus to resign. The silence seemed to stretch on forever before a different voice broke it."What do you want death eater?"

The voice was one that relaxed me instantly, sounding harsher than I was used to but there was no mistaking Sebastian's voice. "Come to do your new masters bidding have you? Which one are you serving now then Snape?" He snapped.

"You! What are you doing here?" Snape gasped before seeming collect himself. "I don't know what you mean. I only serve the school." I can barely hear it but Snape's tone had distinctly taken on a slight tinge of fear.

"That's not what my friend Igor told me, we're good friends him and I. You know he had a lot to say about you Severus Snape; the Half-Blood prince. So, I'll ask you one more time what are you doing here?"

Suddenly I hear a sharp crack followed by a bang before the sound of footsteps fading away hit my ears.

"You will regret this Figg, Albus will not be happy", He bellowed, his voice filled with pain if only to get the last word in. A moment later I hear the front door slam. Well no more waiting runs through my mind. It looks like today is the day I'll see Professor Dumbledore.

"Harry, you can come out now it's ok." Master Figgs voice floated through the door. "Come let's get started, we have much to do and only a little time to do it before he arrives."

Breathing hard I pause mid spell, something was wrong with the lab.

"Keep going Harry, you still haven't finished your chain yet." I'm just about to start casting Avis again when the door swings open with an ominous squeak.

A moment later in sweeps one Albus Dumbledore looking around the room in apparent disinterest but still appearing to take in everything in one sweep. I briefly find myself wondering if he uses the same magic as I'm trying to learn for the effect.

"Really Sebastian, you where a little rough on Severus weren't you?" He spoke not sounding upset or put out for Snape's ordeal. Looking at me again taking in my current state he shakes his head.

"And what's this Sebastian. Still spell chaining really You know there is..."

"Is no evidence that it works yes of course I do" Sebastian snapped irritably before trying to calm himself, "But it doesn't do any harm does it. Anyway it's how I was trained and how you were, was it not?" He cut in, the anger almost palpable in his voice.

"Of course, of course but things have changed since then Sebastian we have moved on", His voice soft and smooth as silk. I can't help slightly agreeing with Dumbledore.

"Really Albus, that won't work on me, you think me like one of those fools who follow your every word that you enjoy spending so much time with." Then with a smirk he went on, "You'll also find young Harry a slightly harder nut to crack than that."

"What have you done to him", His voice for the first time came out in something different then its normal whimsical nature almost sharp, his wand suddenly appearing in his hand.

"You know as well as I that learning that was banned years ago. After poor old Reginald lost everything", He continued turning his sad eye's to me for a second.

"Yet it was the first thing you did when you arrived, was it not?" The tone of his voice dripping with scorn.

"There is a difference between teaching something and using it. As you well know it was an argument you used many times in the past."

To say I'm lost at their words would be a complete understatement but you didn't have to be empathic to feel the tension rising in each of them. It also didn't slip passed my notice; that both had their wands drawn as well. Deciding to step in I swallowed hard hoping our plan would work.

"Professor Dumbledore sir, what are you doing here?" I'm sure the question sounded just as unbelievable to him as it did to me but what else could I do.

"Harry my boy why aren't you at the Dursley's, I was most worried when the school owl could not deliver your school letter to you there." I have to admire him he has given a solid reason for him being here without revealing anything.

"I of course started looking for you right away, thankfully Professor Snape found you today", He smiled at me. Looking up into his sparkling eyes seemed to draw me into them. "What have you been doing Harry?"

"Harry!" Sebastian snapped before I could even process his question. Pulling my attention away from the Headmaster I saw his face flicker to a frown as I turned my head away. Glancing back I realised it must be my imagination playing tricks on me as the headmaster looked as serene as he always did.

"Yes sir", Trying to remember what I had been told to do by Master Figg earlier.

"Harry, please go and get your Master I'm sure whatever Albus wants is no concern of yours", Before I could take a step Albus's somewhat colder voice broke in.

"I am afraid Sebastian that Harry is the very reason I am here." At both of our faux surprised looks he continued on, "I'm happy both you and Arabella were good enough to take Harry in when the Dursley's went on holiday, but it would be unfair to burden you all summer long. I have taken the liberty to speak with Molly Weasley. She has told me how it would be a pleasure if you would come and stay for the rest of the summer Harry." He turned to address me.

"I'm sure Ron and Hermione are looking forward to seeing you as much as you are to seeing them." Then with one quick hard look at Sebastian he turned back towards me.

"But professor I don't want to go. I'm learning so much and I haven't finished my apprenticeship yet sir." His face had taken on a sad look as he looked at me.

"Harry don't worry about a thing, you do want to see your friends don't you?" Seeing the conflicted look on my face he continues on.

"Do you feel strange at all? Like something is compelling you to stay?" Trusting but not understanding why I followed Sebastian's advice and looked him straight in the eye.

"No sir, please don't take me away. I'm so close to becoming a learned apprentice, I can't quit now." For the first time a weight seemed to settle onto his shoulders and a brief look of acceptance came over his face.

"Very well if that's how you feel you must stay, Molly will be most upset though Harry." Seeing me unmoved he continued on, "Your Master has been quit remiss though, she should have informed your place of learning when an apprenticeship is concerned. I do hope that doesn't cause your Master, any trouble in the future Harry. Now if you would be so kind to run along and fetch Master Figg I'd like a word with her."

It took all my self control not to run out of the room when he dismissed me; it felt as if I'd just finished a spell chain and was both magically and mentally drained. The meeting though had gone pretty much how Sebastian had predicted it would but who knew what was to happen next. I just hopped Master Figg wasn't in too much trouble for neglecting it seems to inform Hogwarts.

With the incident or as I had come to call it the 'non-incident' with professor Dumbledore out the way I was feeling quite good about things. They, it seemed were on the up. I'd received a quick reply form Hermione later that same day. It was a bit colder in tone then her usual letters but at least she had replied promptly. That was seven days ago though seven days since I had sent Ron's letter, seven days since I'd said no to leaving with Dumbledore.

Now though finally in my hands I held a letter from Ron, not that I was in any place to complain about the time it took him to respond. My first reaction when I'd seen it was one of relief well I'd thought at least it's not a howler so it can't be that bad, boy if only I'd known.

A/N Thanks for reading, what do you think? All opinions are welcome of course. On a side note I'd like to thank Dazzlar1 for betaing this chapter. His awesomeness truly knows no bounds.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer; if I was J.K Rowling then this would be much better written and you, would be finding out who the main villain is in this story from whoever turns up in Chapter 13.

Chapter 10

Well, I thought to myself, there is one thing I am sure about so far it has been a hell of a summer. Something I had never expected or dreamed of when I stepped of the Hogwarts express; about seven weeks ago. I had learnt so much and changed to, Sebastian told me the other night I was not the boy he once knew. I wasn't sure if I should take that as a complement or an insult, though seeing as afterwards he muttered thank god under his breath. Now though after six long weeks of working hard every day, sweating away in the heat, bent over boiling hot cauldrons brewing away, followed by Seb's draconian spell chaining methods until I was a sweaty mess, yes I had changed. Sebastian called it, 'my summer of growth' I didn't agree. Katie Bell had what I liked to kindly refer to as, 'a summer of growth' last year and the comparison left me feeling oddly uncomfortable. Remus, on the other hand, in pursuit of his oddly whimsical nature had called it my 'coming of age'. I on the other hand thought they were both being a touch too poetic, this was my summer and if they insisted on having a name for it than we, it was my summer of sweat.

I cracked my neck absentmindedly, one week of summer left. I glanced over at the impressive building in front of me; it was 9:59am by my count. Taking in the building I couldn't help but be impressed, it looked almost cathedral like with a couple of spires and seamless gothic aesthetics rounded off nicely with a few gargoyles here and there, what really caught my eye was the entrance way. The door appeared to be made of a solid stone block but it was the words that caught my eyes though, à l'éternel, la vie passe en un clin d'œil, I read, translating it with ease, but finding it still didn't make much sense. I shook my head and with a small smile I cast my mind back over the last few weeks. It had its highs and lows, but for the most part, with the summer nearly over, I was happy.

-- - --------

For what felt like hours I just sat there, staring at the letter. Half numb and the other half not really understanding what it said. True Hermione's letter was, understandably I suppose, a little cold but this, this was another level. It was typical Ron as well, right down to how I was apparently, a great bloody git among several other things in an extensive list that went on for a good 6 inches of a 8 inch letter. Although I had to admit to myself it wasn't really a surprise, I couldn't help but feel more than a little upset. I've always known that Ron had a bit of a temper; it was just, well never really aimed at me before. There was something though, something that stood out above all his nasty little insults, one thing that really hit home; he said I'd made his mum cry.

Mrs Weasley was someone I truly thought of as a proper parent, when I had turned up unannounced after being willingly kidnapped from the Dursley's, she took me in and treated me as if I was one of her own family and that, not to be to girly, did mean a lot to me. If I had made her cry I really must be some kind bastard, or was I? I knew Ron would be unhappy that I wasn't coming over but why would she be so upset? Did she think it was really awful that I wanted to stay here and study over the summer? This is the same woman who is so proud of perfect Percy, it just didn't sound right. What did Dumbledore say to her anyway? Was she even really upset? Could Ron truly be that bitter? I shook my head throwing the letter down onto the desk with a frown.

"It's always the same", I muttered to myself, "Plenty of questions, but never any answers." Anyway I rationalized; it was too much to think about. Right now, I just wanted to destroy something and luckily enough I had found the perfect spell, in my mum's old spell journal.

------------

Later Miss Figg had offered me some of her usual fine advice, wise words like 'Not to worry Harry' and 'Give him time to let his anger run its course, speak to him when you're both level headed, once you return to school.' It was sound advice, so naturally I ignored it but after sending two more letters; both of which came back with Hedwig looking ruffled and the letters unopened, I decided she might just be on to something. If he wanted to be like that then I would let him, there was no use worrying about something I had no control over. I thought to myself rather maturely, as I was stabbing his letter, quite viciously with a sharpened quill.

-------------

As the weeks passed I found that even with that little drama going on in the background my learning had been taken up a notch and was moving along quite smoothly. My Charms and Transfiguration spell work was really moving on, both heading towards the end of fifth year in standard spells. The funny thing was; the more spells I became proficient in, the easier the next spell seemed to be to learn. It was as if learning magic had the snowball effect, I had theorised to myself. All I had needed was a little push, and as it went along it picked up more magic, the bigger it got and the quicker it rolled.

One thing that really stuck out for me, more than anything else, was the first time I managed to successfully push my magic into my eyes, it was something else. I'd been practicing non-stop in my room and then about two weeks ago it happened. I was looking out the window, towards the setting sun when it happened the sensation was hard to put into words; as if my eyes had widened and were taking everything in. I didn't just see the yellow and orange of the setting sun but every shade in between, looking across the road I could make out the shape of each leaf on an old oak tree, all uniquely individual; each one dancing its own dance in the wind, it was truly amazing.

I forced myself to pull my eyes away from the window and the dancing leaves and turned towards the mirror and then just stared in amazement. My eyes were seemingly aglow, shining a bright emerald green, moving closer to the mirror I studied them closely letting out an involuntary gasp. The whites of my eyes had somehow turned a pale green as well, almost as if my iris had expanded outward. Then suddenly without warning my eyes began to sting and through these watering eyes I watched as things reverted back in on themselves. In the blink of an eye I was staring at a slightly depressing, blurry image of myself. One that I recognized even without my glasses on, I couldn't help but looking around and noticing how everything seemed just a little duller.

When I told Sebastian, he had been delighted and explained to me how I had overcome even his highest exceptions. He then limited me to only practicing pushing my magic and spell chaining for the next week. Telling me that next, he would start on something I would need this coming school year.

Remembering the time when we had started on the new lessons and how I couldn't help but be a little disappointed. "Learn a language!" I snapped, respectfully of course, this was not what I had been expecting. "What good is that going to do anyway, it will take me ages and I'll never be done by school?"

"No Harry, two languages, French and Bulgarian," He replied. Then without missing a beat, eyes shining as if laughing at me, he said, "And I imagine that if you work hard, you will be proficient in both by the time you leave for Hogwarts."

Seeing my doubtful look he continued, "Harry, language is not a true barrier for gifted magicians such as our selves. Why I myself can speak fluently in fifty-two languages and Albus had mastered over one hundred the last time we spoke, well civilly anyway, and that", He paused for a second, "Was thirty odd years ago." He smiled at me before going on, "To learn a language Harry, all you have to do is listen to it."

For the next week he drilled me constantly both forcing me to magically listen to his voice as he went through words and phrases first in Bulgarian then English before finally French then having me repeat it twice. Whenever I complained, all he would say was, "This was the part of my training that I wouldn't understand or enjoy", just as he had promised me.

After only a week was through, I couldn't help but be impressed with my progress. It seemed as though information was easier to recall when I listened magically or it could have had something to do with some simple memory potions I had brewed. Even though I was nowhere near fluent; I could speak in what Sebastian called broken Bulgarian, though if that was what he considered broken, then admittedly my French was what I happily considered to be shattered.

Before I knew it we were in the last week of august. Yesterday, Master Figg gave me have another shot at the Furnunculus potion. The first time around I had made two changes, now I saw an easy seventeen changes I could make to the process and I honestly didn't know how I overlooked them before. Afterwards Master Figg had pulled me aside, a wolfish smile on her face, she spoke only three words. The words I had been hoping for and dreading at the same time.

"You're ready Harry."

-------------

That was last night, and today I'm here, at the Alchemy & Potions guild headquarters. I looked up again, "à l'éternel, la vie passe en un clin d'œil - to the everlasting, life passes in a blink of an eye" I muttered to myself. It sounded rather profound, but even in plain English I still found it puzzling. The rough sound of stone grinding on stone captured my attention, more anyway than the polite cough I could hear, looking towards an elderly man in front of me standing just inside the rather ornate archway.

He was about the same height as me, with a beaming smile and teeth so white that they shined like the top of his bold head. His large kind eye's seemed to hold the warmth you would associate with one of his large jovial stature but at the same time shone with hidden intelligence, By far though, his most prominent feature was his large moustache, one that I just couldn't help but comparing to two tusks from a walrus.

"Good to see you young Harry, good to see you." He said warmly, stepping forward and grasping my hand before seeming to remember himself, though never ceasing in his action of shaking my hand. "Oh, how rude of me, let me introduce myself, Horace Slughorn at your service my boy. Now come along we mustn't keep the Grand Masters waiting well, not too long anyway." He winked at me, his smile somehow widening even further. Before turning on his heel and striding through the large ornate seemingly solid stone doors.

Swiftly I followed in his wake, as we passed through what must be several large function rooms, I couldn't help but be slightly distracted. Most of the walls lined with portraits, some empty but mostly full their eyes following my every move, some catching my eyes with a knowing look, others happily pretending to sleep as their eyes followed me. Ahead Horace moved at a surprisingly quick pace for one of his size and age, not pausing until we came to a set of huge doors with two larger than life portraits on each side, framing the doors. One face I recognised almost immediately, not needing to see the shining golden placard mounted on the wall beside it, Nicholas Flamel. I looked away, on one side I read the placard, Perenelle Flamel. Both paintings stared down at me, I couldn't help but slightly baulk under the gaze of the two ageless masters judging eyes.

Bang, Bang, Bang.

Bloody hell, I must have jumped about a foot in the air, quickly sparing the roundish man a sharp look, that did nothing to quell his apparent joy and entirely in my opinion inappropriate chuckle. I composed myself, waiting with bated breath. I had to pass; I had to show them just how good Master Figg is, how it doesn't matter if she was a squib or not. A strong resolve seemed to settle within me, I could do this.

There was a loud click as the door opened slightly, an old voice spoke through the door from the room within, "Enter Apprentice Potter."

As I took a nervous step forwards a hand slapped down on my back, turning I looked at Horace. "Good luck Harry, not that you will need it from what old Figg tells me", He said. Then with one final nod and smile he turned and left me.

Taking a step forward into the room, I kept my head down breathing deeply, taking one step at a time. Repeating silently over and over again what had become my mantra, 'I can do this, I can do this', I reached the centre of the room then looked up.

'I can do this, I can do thi...crap, I can't do this, I can't do this.'

Fifteen wizards and witches sat around me their tall chairs forming a semi-circle all of them staring down at me, each one with different expressions on their face. Taking a quick glance around, I could see a well stocked potions bench with several different sized cauldrons; all haphazardly placed around the table. Licking my lips, in what I decided, must be a newly discovered nervous habit I made to start to the potions table, before an ice cold voice rang out effectively freezing me in place.

"Well, Apprentice Potter, I do hope you're not here to waste our time." I looked up as she spoke, her face seemed to twist, a nasty frown forming at the same time as a sneer, looking for all the world as if she was insulted by my mere presence. It was quite odd really, looking at her well, sneer and frown at the same time. Twisting her face into an expression of her own making, possibly called a snown. I could also see a look of raw emotion, it was like she really wanted to hate, which in itself was unusual. The Snape's and Malfoy's of this world just hated me, unconditionally. It seemed unfortunate for me though, as I quickly noticed it was a look that was mirrored by several others, not the snown of course, but the raw emotion. It was a look of loss and anger; and it really didn't make me feel any more comfortable then old Snape glare.

Realizing belatedly that she may have actually been asking a question, instead of just making a Snape like comment I bowed my head. I had to do this for Master Figg maybe showing a little humility would help my case, but if only I knew what it was for.

"No High Master", I said. My voice came out sounding more confident and respectful. That, I felt, was a rather useful skill of mine. Bluffing that is, maybe I should take up cards; the thought came and went quickly in this company.

"Good!" She snapped, "Head to the table." I moved to the table finding myself suddenly surrounded by all fifteen chairs when I got there. I licked my lips again, yeah definitely a nervous habit, but with over half of them seemingly baying for my blood who could blame me.

The next twenty minutes were I have to say some of the scariest of my life, well scariest that didn't including people or monsters trying to kill me. Question after question came at me. No matter what or how I answered it wasn't in enough detail which in turn led to another question. Finally I was instructed to prepare three simple potions, as luck would have it, one of them just so happened to be the Furnunculus potion. It was tricky but in an effort to impress, instead of brewing them separately I brewed them concurrently, making changes to all three potions as I went. Before I knew it one and a half hours after walking into the room I was done, and if the looks I was receiving were anything to go by they were all impressed, well nearly all impressed.

"It seems as though Severus was wrong about you, Apprentice Potter, you do have some skill." Her words seemed to take a lot out of her and if anything looked even more upset then before. I turned away, only to hear a slight gasp and some mumbling some glances thrown behind me.

I let out a sigh. I could see it clearly in my mind's eye, as she sat there leering evilly at me, about to curse me into nothingness with me unable to do anything but turn and face the proverbial music. Slowly I turned around expecting the worst only to find me facing her back? She, it seemed, had apparently turned her chair so she faced away, quite literally turning her back on me.

Before this summer I would have possibly frowned and defiantly looked confused but after countless hours with Sebastian I knew the significance of this. In a formal setting like the Wizengamot or indeed an apprentice test, to turn you back on someone was indicating well, in layman's terms that they hated you. I have to say it threw me a bit. It is considered one of the gravest insults you can receive in polite society but I didn't know why. I mean it was stupid; I had never even met this woman before today. Sebastian had of course gone on to explain the various response's one could make to this shocking action. I could turn my back in response, this would of course start a family feud, I could challenge her to a duel, a duel of honour; which could also start a family feud. I could accept the insult by nodding my head, in which if I remember correctly would brand me a coward. There was of course no movement or action I could make that signalled you didn't know what the hell was going on, "stupid bloody inbred politics" I muttered to myself, staring at her back, looking for the answer to a question I didn't even know.

-------------

Shouts of "Congratulations Harry" assaulted my ears as I entered the room, looking around the room I took in the smiling faces before my eyes are drawn just above their heads; I couldn't help but feel slightly touched, there was a floating banner proudly proclaiming; HARRY POTTER THE-BOY-WHO-BREWED.

I was back at Master Figg's, my apprentice robes slightly change and a rather smart golden pip on each shoulder clearly showing my newly elevated status, as a Learned Apprentice. The gloss of the day had been slightly taken off by that strange woman in the assessment but even she had agreed that I deserved my promotion. The beaming faces of Master Figg, Remus and Sebastian were infectious, I soon found myself with a similar expression stretched across my face. I could forget about that grumpy old woman; Master Toowele, I think that was what Horace had called her as we were leaving the guild headquarters, forget about her, for now anyway.

After a feast fit for a king, the reminder of the night was spent for the most part in pleasant conversation. Well, until Master Figg found Remus and Sebastian had been slipping me some mead, quite cunningly in some old Butterbeer bottles. This led to both wizards cowering and being dressed down by a magic less old woman; as she wore her dressing gown and slippers - which I had to say, in my semi drunken state was just about the funniest thing I had ever seen.

The highlight of that night though came at the very end of the night. Moments before Sebastian left he pulled me over to the corner. With a small wobbly smile on his face he spoke, "Well done Harry. I've got you a nice little gift, just something to celebrate you ascending to a learned apprentice. I managed to get us a couple of tickets for the world cup. I'm quite good friends with the minister of magic, and well, when I said I wanted tickets for the two of us let's just say he made some room for us, in the top box of course." He smirked, pulling out two golden passes, handing one to me.

"I didn't know you knew Fudge so well Sebastian that was nice of him to..." I was stopped by his hand as it good naturedly messed up my hair, in almost a fatherly fashion. I didn't quite know what to do, I almost wanted to hug him or cry. It was the first time anyone had ever well, ruffled my hair. I settled though for manly batting his hand away, adding a good natured, "Geddoff", as I did. Merlin that's it, I decided, no more of this bloody mead its gone to my head made me all emotional; stupid alcohol.

"No harry, I got these off young Gorgavich; he's the Bulgarian minister of magic. A dear old friend of mine, he owed me a favour after helping him out with a pack of rabid wolves a few years ago." His smile took on a somewhat sinister and gleeful expression for a moment before seeming to come back to normal. "He doesn't much like Fudge, so having the boy-who-lived sitting by his side would be a bit of a political coup as well." With a muttered see you tomorrow and a pop he was gone.

As I stumbled up what seemed to be a longer than normal staircase to bed, only a little later that night with a faint glow seeming to radiate off my nose, I couldn't help but think, even with that stupid old woman, today had been a perfect. Falling onto the bed my grin grew I'd loved this summer, I'd loved learning with Seb and Master Figg but most of all I loved mead.

A/N. Hello, I am sorry at the time it took to update, but I found myself rather busy in the build up to Christmas. The next chapter should not take half as long now that I am back into it. I would like to extend to my Beta Dazzler1 a huge thank you for putting up with me and thanks to you to, yes you. Thank you for reading and possibly taking the time to review.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

With a sore head and a dry mouth, I took in the Daily Prophet article that had been placed in front of me by Master Figg. My eyes narrowed slightly as I read and my lips tightening into a thin line, not unlike Professor McGonagall, as I continued reading. I was never going to be able to keep this quiet now.

_JUST, The-Boy-Who-Lived_

_By Rita Skeeter_

_It is with complete and utter certainty that I state, everyone knows the story about the The-Boy-Who-Lived. I could ask the question who is Harry Potter? The answer I would receive from you would be simple; he is of course The-Boy-Who-Lived. The one, who saved us in our darkest hour from the evil that was You-Know-Who, and at just fifteen months old, became a legend._

_At the time many expressed understandable disbelief at this, that one so young could accomplish such a feat, they scoffed at those of us who indicated it was his, innate ability, belittling his survival at the hands of You-Know-Who and Harry Potter himself as just lucky. Now though, just under 13 years later we have to look once more at our, lucky boy saviour, one Harry James Potter. _

_Having joined Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in 1991, a young Harry Potter was swiftly sorted into the noble house of Godric Gryffindor, and once there he quickly settled into the hustle and bustle of everyday student life. Students across the board could, and would speak of his down to earth nature his commendable acceptance of people from all walks of life, but mostly though, that year, they would speak of his ability on a broom._

_Yes, young Harry Potter was adjudged so skilled in the air that he was offered the chance to take up one of the most prestigious positions on the Gryffindor Quidditch squad, as a Seeker, being the only, first year student to accomplish this in the last 112 years. In a recent interview, Puddlemere United's newest signing, former Gryffindor team captain Oliver Wood, answered a few questions about Mister Potter, and had nothing but praise for the young boy genius._

"_Harry Potter was something else you see, from the very first time I saw him I knew he was a bit special, you know, the perfect shape for a Seeker and that was just on the ground. When we made it into the air it was more that I had every hoped for, on an old school broom he completed every drill to perfection he was just a natural in the air." _Mr Wood spoke on with youthful passion, indicating several times the joy of playing with a living legend, and someone who was humble enough that he would _"just want to be treated as one of the lads, just the same as everyone else."_

_It is needless to say, Mister Wood went on for several minutes before he finished his praise, but who could blame him. _

_In his second year Mr Potter received a Special Services To The School Award; for saving a young Gryffindor First year (Gertrude Weasley) but also his good friend and mentor; Gildroy Lockhart from an almost certain death. It would seem to an outside observer that a certain trend was starting to emerge, one of someone who was displaying the innate skill we few believed he was capable of._

_His third year finally showed the world just who Harry Potter was. With the escape of the vile and treacherous Sirius Black from Azkaban prison, one could have expected a still young (13) Harry Potter to demand personal protection from the Ministry of Magic. He did not; he went on, unafraid of the danger, showing himself to be a truly selfless individual, he asked for no more or less protection than any other student at Hogwarts._

_His magical ability, which, it must be said, was never in doubt, was further proved by the reportedly successful casting of the Patronus Charm, dispersing numerous Dementors whom, in the excitement of capturing of Sirius Black had descended into a dangerous feeding frenzy. A feat which most wizards will not learn in their lifetime let alone the age of 13, but if you thought that was all, you would be wrong._

_It seems Harry Potter is now not just content to showcase his spectacular feats of daring and skill only in the grounds of Hogwarts, having been elevated to the level of a Learned Potions Apprentice in the unbelievable period of eight weeks, passing his assessment with an almost unheard of unanimous decision. This was made all the more impressive by several comments made by one Draco Malfoy; the heir to the Malfoy family, in which he indicated that, Potions is one of Mr Potter's weakest subjects._

_Through my research for this article and the firsthand accounts I have read and heard I find myself with a rather strange answer to my original question, who is Harry Potter? In this writer's eyes, he is not just The-Boy-Who-Lived, because he is already so much more, he is, to put it quite simply, Harry Potter for there is no higher praise._

"Well Harry", Master Figg's voice cuts through my thoughts. "What do you think?" Now that was a good question. What did I think? I mean most of it was what I would call half truths at the very least and the rest was, well, interesting to say the least. This Rita had some flare for writing; I mean she almost made my life sound like fun. When all was said and done through it was a positive bit of press. My mind went back to something Sebastian had said in the recently.

"_Harry, People say that there is no such thing as bad publicity. But, Harry - remember this. As a general rule, people are mostly idiots." At my chuckle he turned serious. "Bad publicity can topple great wizards just as sure as a well placed curse."_

And this was good publicity, damn good publicity at that. So I had to be happy, hell, she even made it seem as though Malfoy had complimented me. The part about Sirius was a bit depressing, but it was how the world saw him, for now at least, until I get my hands on that treacherous little rat, Pettigrew. Finally, my internal monolog over, I answered Master Figg.

"To be honest it's a good article, for me anyway. No more than say a scrap of truth in it here and there, but at least it is positive." A grin slipped onto my face. "Do you think she would like some flowers?" I joked, causing Master Figg to chuckle, before nodding with approval a small smile settling onto her face.

"That's a very mature outlook you've taken on Harry, I'm almost proud of you. Now eat up, Sebastian will be here to pick you up soon enough and I think he'll want to ask you something, something important." She trailed off mysteriously.

"Yes Master Figg", I muttered a slight scowl on my face knowing it was no use to try and get it out of her. The bloody old crone would rather drink Polyjuice than let go of one of her secrets.

"You know Harry, now that our training is over; I'm not really your Master anymore. You could just call me Bella" She said. I smiled at her. I had felt the Master and Apprentice bond at the back of my mind it was slowly unravelling. It was a sad feeling really. Over the last eight weeks I had become used to its presence, silent but strong standing firm at the back of my mind, and now slowly it was peeling away strand by strand.

"I know that you're not my Potions Master anymore, but because of you and Sebastian I've become so much more than I was..." I trailed off struggling to put my thoughts into words. "I hope that you don't mind if I keep calling you Master, because well, that's what you'll always be to me." She stares at me for a moment then a small watery smile flows onto her face and with shining eyes she turns away walking out of the Kitchen door before a breathy whisper floats back into the room "Thank you Harry"

------------

I don't know if it was the wait or the build up, but this last hour was really starting to drag on; just like one of Professor Binns's endless lectures on Goblin Rebellions. Somewhere in the deep dark corners of my mind it reminded me of one of Hermione's spiels, something to do with relativity, but that was neither here nor there at the moment. In an effort to alleviate some of my boredom I'd retreated into the surprising warmth of the garden, Master Figg's voice ringing in my ears to, "Not ruin all her hard work." With a snort I looked through the glass of the greenhouse, where I had toiled everyday. All her hard work indeed!

In a vain hope to smarten me up some, Master Figg had ordered me dressed to the nine's. She had me in my finest (and it must be said only) apprentice robe with buffed up black shoes. She even went as far as to try and tame my hair a little; this though it had seemed to be even messier when she had stiffly pronounced it finished. All this preparation though had just made the wait seem worse and somehow even longer.

In the warm summer sun my mind drifted around a bit falling from topic to topic; silly ideas floated about in my head. Wiping some sweat off my brow with the sleeve of my robe, I smiled lazily. It really did look good, in the past I'd always been told to at least try and make a good first impression. Well that's not really true I suppose, not always; the Dursley's had always instructed me to make no impression at all to just sink quietly into the background.

The thought of the Dursley's was a strange one, they had been gone nearly two months and though I was by no means a man of great knowledge when it came to holidays (having never been on one). Eight weeks did seem to be an awfully long time for a simple summer vacation. A frown settled onto my face, things must be bad if I was thinking about those poor excuses for barn yard animals.

The soft sound of a, 'POP', drew my attention from further down the back garden. I blinked twice then with a frown polished my glasses before looking again. It was as if I was seeing Sebastian for the very first time. He stood there in a flowing white Master's robe with both the Transfiguration and Charms Guild marks on his shoulders and arms. There were three coats of arms, one set upon each breast and a third larger one at his navel making a triangle. He looked like, well, a proper Muggle wizard that was for sure, the only thing that was out of place on his somehow regale frame was, seemingly an old stripy sock, which he held in his hand. I went over to meet him.

"Harry Potter? Could that really be you, looking so well and dare I say...Wizardly?" With a chuckle he went on, "Go on then Harry, give us a twirl." I scowled good naturedly at the pompous bastard and then with a growl gave him a single fingered response, though to be fair I was twirling it slightly at the same time which caused him to chuckle.

"Well, are you ready then?" At my nod he went on, "Good, good. Now you remember about Portkey travel, keep your legs braced for the impact at all times. It really wouldn't do for the first impression you make on dear old Igor to be of you on the floor with your backside stuck up in the air now, would it?" He chuckled at his own joke for a moment.

"Seb, what's he like? When I first met Minister Fudge he acted less like the Minister of Magic and more, well as if he were Uncle to me then." Looking at him as I spoke I could see a happy almost smug expression slip onto his face.

"Yes Harry, I believe you have hit the nail right on the head with that one. He _acted _as if he were your Uncle; all the people that you meet will act or respond according to how you present yourself Harry. He saw you as a child so treated you as if you were one." He paused for a moment as if to gather his thoughts.

"In really basic terms Harry, if someone wanted a favour from you then they would be nice. If they see you as a threat they will try to discredit you, it's all a game you see Harry. One granted, that most people only play after years of experience, but that is something you don't have the luxury of I'm afraid. Because of who you are people will always look to you, to take a lead. On every topic you must have an opinion if not they will take it as a weakness, and one thing I can assure you is you are most certainly not weak my friend."

Though, I have heard it all before it still rubs me a bit the wrong way. How the spotlight will always be on me, and probably my children as well. For the last few years I had tried to run from it; but it always caught me. If I hid; it would always find me, now though, I wasn't going to run or hide, hell the next time that light shone on me I was going to bloody well dance, and with that his grin was soon matched by my own.

"Right Harry, lessons over, it really wouldn't do to keep the Minister waiting now would it?" And with that he reached out with the sock and in a flash we were gone.

------------

As I took in the Bulgarian minister of magic my first thoughts pulled me in an interesting direction. He was, well, short. It was a strange thought but one that was soon put to rest, standing there in front of me looking straight into my eyes, his gaze seemed to bore into me. Seemingly revealing some kind of larger, almost mystical presence within him, one that soon caused me to look away, mentally I made a note, this man was not just a politician, no, he was a soldier as well.

"Minister Gorgavich", I began speaking with a slight bow and in my impression of flawless Bulgarian (that's to say not flawless at all). "I must thank you for this wonderful opportunity that you have given me." I bowed my head again slightly, "And I am honoured to be one of your guests for the finials." My greeting was short, sweet, humble and concise. Just what the doctor or in this case Sebastian ordered.

"Harry Potter", He began, "It is a pleasure to meet one such as you. Sebastian has told me so much about you and from several comments I have heard and read about in the last few years; I may just be watching you competing soon enough no?" Ok, I take it back he is a politician, heck he even made me blush a bit, oh well time to play the game.

"Well you never know sir, but, rest assured if such a thing does happen don't be too surprised to find that there are a few tickets with you name on them." With that he let out a deep rumbling chuckle with Seb giving me a slight nod. "Oh Harry I really do think we are going to get along just fine."

From that point on a seemingly light hearted atmosphere seemed to settle upon on the three of us, as we talked about much of nothing, from school to Minister Fudge and finally Quidditch. Something that I found quite funny was the explanation of his somewhat cunning betting tactics.

"Well I've had a small wager on Ireland of course." Causing me to double take, did I really hear the Bulgarian Minister of Magic say he'd bet against his own country? Seeing my look he chuckled. "Well you see Harry it's really quite simple, this is a Win/Win situation for me. If we win the Quidditch World Cup, the meagre loss of a few hundred gallons hardly matters. Then again, if we lose that harsh blow will be somewhat softened by a rather large amount of gold I'm due to receive", He sniggered, no doubt due to his somewhat questionable gambling genius.

After another five minutes or so, a soft knock sounded at the door, followed by a quite call of, "Its almost time Minister." Looking around the room he let out a little grunt before hopping to his feet. "Right we will be off soon enough, wait right here I just have a few last minute orders to give out."

As he strolled from the room, Sebastian turned to me with a large smile on his face. "Well done Harry that was an exceptional first meeting." His face beaming, he clapped me on the shoulder, "After the match I have something I want to talk to you about, ok?"

------------

It was almost dark when we arrived in a large clearing. In seconds the minister's five personal guards fanned out from around us before seemingly disappearing into thin air. My search for them was interrupted at the sight of a small crowd that had been waiting for the arrival of the minister. Seb's hand dropped lightly onto my shoulder as he whispering quietly into my ear.

"Harry, let him lead on, don't walk in front of him." Then jerking his head slightly to his right side my eyes fell on a rather interesting looking woman. One who's almost bug like eyes had seemed to light up as they fell on me. "That's Rita Skeeter Harry, go and be polite. She is someone you would most assuredly want on side Harry." With that he broke away from me heading toward an old man in a light gray robe.

An old saying flashed through my mind, and for once, it seemed to make sense. "The pen is mightier than the sword", I muttered to myself before turning on a sickle and making my way over to have my first meeting with the wielder of one of the mightiest quills in the country.

"Madam Skeeter", I nodded my head. "I must thank you for such a wonderful article; my blush has only just faded. Maybe we could get together sometime and, what do they call it, oh yes, chew the fat..." I trailed off, an exclusive interview should be thanks enough and well, it is never too soon to get some more positive press.

"Why, what a wonderful idea Mr Potter, an exclusive interview? Your first one ever as well, that would be most kind." She looked me up and down a genuine, but hungry smile, settling on her face. "You know how this works then do you?" At my nod she continued on. "Ok then, I'll owl you and we can set up a time." With that her smile turns a little more feral, "Now how about a nice little sound-bite? Got anything juicy for me?" it took only me about a second of internal debate before I spoke.

"I'm glad the Bulgarian Minister of Magic has seen fit to invite me to attend, as his guest" Her eyes light up a little and I can almost see the article tomorrow morning 'Potter Fudged up again' or something along those lines. "Thank you Mr Potter, now, you had best run along. You don't want to miss the start of the game now do you?" She dismissed me, in a hurry to put quill to parchment.

As I turn to leave I let out a little shudder. I feel as if I'd just made a deal with the devil, but what's done is done. Looking around I spot Igor and Sebastian coming to the end of the various lobbyists, boot lickers and reporters, here to no doubt curry some favour from them. I make my way over towards them, answering a couple of questions and shaking some hands before the sound of a large, 'DONG', in the distance seemed to get everyone's attention. With a shout of, "Come along Harry", We were off, the Quiddtich World Cup was about to begin.

------------

Looking out over the pitch I could barely hold in my joy in. The players zoomed around the pitch moving at speeds I would have struggled to follow without pushing my magic into my eyes. The view where I sat was perfect, though I had expected nothing less, if the minsters were to sit here.

Situated exactly on the half way line and level with the top hoops it was the best view you could get and well worth every step of the long climb up. Every one of the 798, steps to be precise. The sound of another Irish goal brought my attention back to the present time. I chanced a look at Igor who was sitting next to me, his expression somewhat unpleasant regardless it seemed of the pile of gold he now looked set to make. My eyes flashed to the other Minister of Magic who sat a few seat to my left my mind drifting back to when we arrived in the box.

Flashback

"_Harry Potter? How are you my lad?" Fudge greeted me, his benign smile slipped slightly when Igor threw his arm over my shoulder. His voice coming out in harshly accented English, "Ee ish mine guest", before switching over to Bulgarian. "Harry, please let him know after learning you had no invitation I invited you." His smile was coming out at a million watts. It was international one-upmanship at its best. Some people would be unhappy at being used, hell I wasn't too happy about it, but only an idiot wouldn't know that this was why I was in the top box. No doubt if I had attended with the Weasleys we would have all been sitting here. I would be in the same position only standing beside Minister Fudge; while he blathered on about me defeating Voldemort._

"_I wish Barty was here; he speaks blasted Bulgarian", Fudge mumbled to himself. "Minister Fudge", I began cutting him off. "Minister Gorgavich wishes me to inform you I am here as his guest, we met in the summer through a mutual friend and when he learnt I wasn't attending he insisted I come as his guest." 'Honestly' I thought darkly. What type of person would meet another world leader without a translator? There is normally a positive side to everyone, but, the more I see of Fudge, the better he seems to hide it. _

"_Harry, you speak Bulgarian?" He seemed surprised and even a little put out. What an idiot! The little show of one-upmanship earlier was to pay for the ticket, but this one was going to be for free. "Yes Minister", I began sweetly, "Why, with all the grand stories I have heard from both Sebastian and Minister Gorgavich I am looking forward to visiting the country." Pausing for thought a second, then going on, "maybe I'll even having a look around their school..." Fudge paled a little as I trailed off; I'll let him think what he will from that little tit bit._

_I can feel the suppressed laughter from Igor, his arm slightly shaking and tightening around my shoulder before he released me and indicating for me to sit down, my part having been played._

I watched on as the somewhat deflated Fudge introduced Lucius Malfoy and his family before they sat down near someone's old house elf at the opposite end of the box. I spent the rest of the time before tip off, either translating when asked to by Igor or pushing magic into my ears and listening in on somewhat private conversations. Before long the crowd had settled down, and I sat back, it was time to enjoy what would be one hell of a game.

End Flashback

What a Game it was. Even though Krum caught the snitch, adding 150 much need points to the Bulgarian total. In the end, Irelands chasers were just too much for even that to make a difference, leaving the final score Ireland 170 - Bulgaria 160.

--------

After, in my opinion, the rather lengthy presentation of the Quiddich World Cup's Trophy, Igor was quite quick to make his way from the top box. Bidding both Sebastian and me a fond, but brisk fare-thee-well, it wasn't long before he steam rolled out, full of bluster and bustle. Hanging slightly back from the entrance, which was now I suppose the exit I closed my eyes. Concentrating on finally stemming the flow of magic I'd been pushing to my eyes.

Blinking twice I could make out Sebastian's worried face "You be careful Harry, how many times must I warn you about the dangers of prolonged exposure?" I bit back a smart reply along the lines of, once more at least. I could remember the dangers well enough. 'If look too much then you won't look again'. After all it's pretty hard to forget about something that could blind you.

The box was mostly empty now; along with that strange house elf that was still sitting in the corner, covering its eyes and shaking its head. Lucius Malfoy stood in the corner talking to a rather worried looking Ludo Bagman.

"Come along then Harry, we must be off, we don't want to get caught up in that Irish scrum down there now, do we?" Before turning and making his way over to the exit. I followed behind feeling and probably looking a bit like a lost puppy.

"Sebastian, Mr Potter, a word please, that is of course if you have the time?" The voice stopped me cold. The last time I'd heard it directed towards me was just over a year ago now, but it soon brought back his words promising vengeance which had never weighed so heavily on my mind.

"Yes Lucius?" Sebastian spoke, his voice sounding almost surprised, and if anything overly polite, not wanting to stand there; looking like some kind of gormless idiot, the manners Master Figg and Sebastian had hammered into me over the summer somehow came to the fore. "Yes Mr Malfoy" I spoke turning towards him and nodding my head slightly; another silly inbred custom I'd picked up.

He paused, looking at me for a moment, a little longer than I felt comfortable with to be honest, before turning his attention towards Sebastian. "I would like to formally invite you to attend our after party. Just a small celebration among friends and… equals some old friends should be coming too." His eyes flicked over to me, as if judging me, evaluating my worth and then seemingly surprising even himself, he seemed to find me worthy and went on.

"Mr Potter is of course, more than welcome to attend." He turned his full attention to me for the first time. "I've been hearing some interesting noises about you young man, very interesting noises indeed."

Slipping a rather elaborate invitation into Sebastian's hand, he strode past us, and out the exit. The tapping of his cane could be heard rhythmically for a few moments as it slowly faded, then an uneasy silence seemed too descended onto the almost empty top box, broken only by the occasional groaning of the house elf and Ludo Bagmans almost crazed muttering and scratching quill.

"Well" Sebastian spoke after a moment. "That was most certainly unexpected."

------------

A/N Hello one and all, Happy Easter to all those who celebrate it and I hope that even if you don't, you get some kind of break from work or school.

A special thanks to everyone who took the time to review, it's always nice to see how people respond to your ideas.

Having promised in both the last two chapters to update quicker - and failing abjectly. I'm hoping that by not promising to update quicker I will end up, updating quicker.

Thanks for reading.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

It was an almost awkward silence that had descended upon Sebastian and me as we moved through the scores of celebrating wizards and witches, all seemingly clad in the green of the Emerald Isle. Several young men were standing around wearing large four-leaf clover's; that had long since stopped singing out the names of the Irish chasers. Not that this seemed to bother them, as they all sang a rather catchy ditty about a woman who fell on her back, and well, it's safe to say it had me slightly, flushed and caused Sebastian to speed up noticeably.

As we moved further along the tents surrounding us seemed thin out a little, this and the gradual fading of emerald green everywhere indicated we were getting closer. As we moved through the site the tents seemed to get bigger and bigger; going from the pretentious to the dam right ostentatious. Some people would call them flamboyant or glamorous but I knew better, it was all just part of this game; it was elitist or snobbish depending really on which side of the coin you fall on.

Finally we arrived; The Malfoy's Tent was everything you would have expected it to be. The area all around us was lit up by multicoloured floating candles, which seemed to show a stunning balance of beauty and perfection. The magically tethered Peacocks outside suitably softened the strong faux castle appearance, which was emblazoned with the Malfoy Crest. The whole building just screamed of money, and old money at that.

Two, how should I put it? Burley, but well dressed, wizards stood in front of the entrance, both of their eyes seeming to narrow somewhat at me, as I neared. The look's they were giving off had a somewhat familiar feel to them and I couldn't help get the feeling that they almost looked like they wanted to crack their knuckles at me -strange.

Then with a flick of velvet the tent flap opened to reveal the smirking face of Lucius Malfoy, his white teeth shining in the candlelight making him look like some kind of cheesy American politician, as he stepped forward to greet us.

"Welcome, welcome I'm so glad you could make it." It wasn't hard to see he was talking mostly to Sebastian. "No doubt you know everyone here." He turned to me, "And you Mr Potter, of course will need no introduction." He indicated to his left, "This fine fellow here is Vincent Crabbe Senior." He pointed to his right, "And this is one Gregory Goyle Senior. Please do come in."

My mind swam with familiarity, a scene playing out in my mind from almost four years ago to the day. Their sons in almost the same position, I didn't know whether to laugh or cry. Coming back to reality I found myself standing alone outside with both of the twin oafs staring down at me.

Thinking quickly I went on. "It's a pleasure to meet you both; I think I know your children from school, Gregory and Vincent?" At oaf number one's grunt, which could have been a yes, I continued. "Yes they're the best of friends those two. Why in three years at Hogwarts I don't believe I've ever seen them apart." Flashing them, what in my mind would be a certain winner for witch weekly's most charming smile, I entered the tent.

I swiftly made my way towards Sebastian, who had moved a little ways ahead, into what seemed to be, a large receiving area for the guests. Looking around I couldn't believe my eyes, it was huge and quite frankly spectacular. The room seemed to have been made entirely from a single block marble that had somehow been hollowed out. Seamless marble columns rose from the floor, twisting their way to the ceiling, which much like the great hall at Hogwarts seemed to show the clear night sky.

A somewhat unintentional, "Wow," Slipped out of my mouth. I stared around the room shocked, this was a tent?

"Beautiful, it may be Harry but every rose has its thorns," Sebastian said to me. My eyes surveyed the room picking out several familiar faces amongst the crowd. He continued, "Now go and mingle, think of this as another lesson, hmm."

"Mingle?" I frowned at him. I don't do mingling. Meeting new people was normally a somewhat painful process. He answered, "Yes, you know small talk. Be charming and all that, if you can't do that than just be polite." My frown deepened and I said, "I'm not really a people person you know."

He looked at me for a few seconds his eyes boring into mine before he spoke his voice taking on a soothing quality. "Yes you are Harry, you have to be." Then turning away, he strolled through the centre of the room and into the crowd.

Ok, I could do this, mingle. Merlin if I can face down Voldemort I can bloody well mingle at a party. First though... I need a drink.

Avoiding the various wizards that were brining around trays of food and drink I made my way to the back of the room where a large table was set out. Ignoring the food; some of which I was intrigued and a little disgusted to see was still moving. I snatched a small glass of something bubbly and glanced around before taking a delicate small sip, just as Figg had instructed.

My perfect pureblood routine was ruined though, by the spluttering cough that followed. Damn that was dry, stupid bloody Malfoy's and there stupid… A light giggle drew my attention to a smiling and somewhat recognizable face, one that for the life of me I couldn't put a name to. She had a pretty smile though.

"Not to your taste Potter? Whatever will Draco say?" Her tone was light and had an enjoyable ring to it. Well, Sebastian did say to mingle. I rejoined, "I find it's no surprise that the drink here is like Draco." She enquiringly raised an eyebrow, "Oh and how is that?"

"More, than a little dry for my tastes." It's tempting to grin as she tries not to giggle again. Grabbing another glass I turn fully to her. "Harry Potter, a pleasure to meet you." Her eyes widened slightly as she takes in my clothes, her smile taking on a rather fixed look, as I hand her a glass.

"I know who you are Potter. We have been at school together for the last three years." At my look of innocence she rolled her eyes at me then with a slight smile she went on. "Blaise, Blaise Zabini, ring any bells?" The thought of telling her that, in fact, it didn't ring any bells, apart from a dull one that said Slytherin girls didn't really appeal to me. It's from situations like this in my life that I have found, whoever said honesty is the best policy, was, quite ironically, lying through their bloody teeth.

"Of course I know you Blaise. Why you're the one Slytherin who doesn't laugh as much as the others when I messed up in Potions, not that that will be a problem anymore of course." Another thousand watt smile and she seems to be appeased.

"Yes I read about your apprenticeship, congratulations." Tilting her head to the side she look slightly confused for a moment. "I didn't know that any of my living relations followed in my grandfather's footsteps and became a potions master though?" She pointed to the master badge on my apprentice robes causing my mind to…

"_Who is the other one?" I ask, looking between the two of them. Eventually Master Figg spoke up. "That is the crest of my family." She looked angry for the first time I could remember. "I had hoped that with me being cast out they would of oh, never mind. It's the crest of my family, the Zabini crest."_

"_Zabini," I murmured. That sounded familiar before it hit me. "Zabini, as in Blaise Zabini? She's a Slytherin in my year at school."_

"_Yes that's my brother's brat. I suppose she would be about your age now. I've never met the girl but I was given the honour, of being notified that our line would continue on through this girl." She finished sharply._

How could I have forgotten? "Who was your master?" She asked. I was a bit stumped, at what to say to be honest. There was clearly no love lost between Master Figg and her brother but to not even tell his daughter about her Aunt just seemed cruel to me. What I had to do was clear I mean honesty is the best policy, right?

"Master Arabella Figg, I believe she is your aunt Blaise." She looked confused for a moment before it clicked and something unpleasant flashed in her eyes. "Oh. That aunt! Is she really you know, a squib?" She whispered the last part glancing around.

It was only her hand that grabbed onto my arm that stopped me from walking straight away, absolutely furious. I felt stupid, like a right bloody idiot, just because she had a pretty face and nice laugh. I'd forgotten what I was dealing with, an inbred bloody blood purist. With a growl I wrenched my arm free. It definitely wasn't a good idea to come here. Ignoring the taste, I finished my drink in a couple of gulps and turned to her.

"She was my Master and is a wonderful person, that's all that should matter I must refill." Setting down my glass on the table I walk away, ignoring the sound of her voice calling out behind me.

Almost instantly Sebastian was next to me, looking almost nervous as he spoke. "Harry, are you" I cut him off.

"I want to go. It was a mistake to come here." Looking down I could see my hands both clenched into tight fists, shaking with anger. "This lesson is over, I want to leave now." I growled out.

Noticing we were attracting a few stares, Sebastian led me over into a deserted corner whispering into my ear as we went. "Harry please, you must calm down, what happened? You were doing so well, almost too well to be truthful."

As I explained what happened I calmed down a little, letting some of the anger I had been feeling dissipate and leaving me feeling somewhat empty inside. It was the first time I'd lost it in almost two months. "Ok Harry we will leave soon enough, first though I have to talk to a few people. Can you wait for me? I shouldn't be too long."

"I'll wait here then, I'm in no mood to deal with anyone else at the moment." With a nod he was gone back out into the mingling masses. Grumbling to myself I turned around leaning on one of the marble pillars facing away and hidden from the rest of the room. Hidden but not hiding, I thought to myself. Crossing my arms and closing my eyes I let out a sigh, it had been a long day. After a while the sound of shuffling feet approaching my position had my attention back in the room. I let out and inaudible groan, I really didn't want to talk to anyone at the moment.

After a second a young man shuffled into view, seemingly trying to hide himself in a similar manner to me, not that I was hiding I reminded myself, behind the other pillar and letting out a sigh.

Glancing at the boy I recognized him immediately. How couldn't I? Every one of the tents we passed on the way here, that wasn't a blazing emerald, had a poster of his face scowling down at us. It was the superstar Quiddich player, Viktor Krum. The only question that was going through my head was what the hell was he doing, hiding behind a pillar, at Lucius Malfoy's party?

As if sensing eyes upon him his head snapped around looking my direction. "I am sorry I did not mean to diztrb you." Turning slowly he closed his eyes and took a deep breath to gather his courage before making to leave.

"You can stay, if you wish that is? You have had a much longer day than me." I spoke my Bulgarian sounding, no doubt, every bit as offensive to his ears, as his English did to mine. He flashed me a small but genuine smile before speaking. "Thank you; it has been a very long day and an even longer night."

With a chuckle I reach out a hand, "Harry Potter." I state with a smile of my own. His eyes flash up to my scar, then down to my hand and with a chuckle he grabs it in a tight grip and firm shake. "Viktor Krum." Looking at me strangely he went on. "Harry, if you don't mind me asking; what are you doing hiding behind here?" With that, the last visage of my sour mood slipped away and I couldn't help but burst out laughing.

What followed was one of the most surreal experiences of my life. Viktor and I, two of the most famous teenagers in Europe, the both of us hiding behind marble pillars and chatting away like we were the oldest of friends.

The subjects changed at the drop of a hat from real friends to school, classes or Quiddich, we spoke of interfering headmasters and harsh task masters, how people who didn't know us acted as our friends. By the time Sebastian returned I really wanted to stay but after the fuss I'd made I couldn't do that to him. With one last firm handshake Viktor was gone. Back into the throng of people his last words to me tantalisingly hanging in the air at this time completely incomprehensible to me. "видим в Halloween Harry." (See you at Halloween Harry) Halloween, why the hell would he be seeing me then?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was the morning after the Quiddich World Cup that found me in the opposite situation that I was all those weeks ago. I was standing outside number 4, on perfectly perfect Privet Drive waiting for someone to answer the door. As I waited my mind slipped back to last night when we had eventually returned to Master Figg's.

"_I am sorry to have put you through all of that Harry. We should never have gone, I was a fool. I wished to show you what would happen in the future. Maybe it was a lesson for another day." Sebastian apologised. Standing outside Master Figg's house in the cold night air I couldn't really blame Sebastian, overall I had enjoyed the day immensely. Meeting Viktor Krum was an unexpected but no less than wonderful surprise._

_He went on, "Harry your dedication and work ethic have left me astounded. I have watched you grow in a very short amount of time from a boy into the man I can see in front of me today. I would very much like to offer you a chance to study under me. A full Charms apprenticeship, with your skill and dedication I believe that within five years you would become a wonderful practitioner in the most creative branch of magic, a true Master of Charms." As shocked as I was at his words I couldn't say it was a complete surprise. I had seen this coming, Master Figg had eluded to it and well I'm hardly stupid._

"_What about Hogwarts?" I questioned._

"_You would of course still attend. Your study would be supplemented with extra material and I would teach you once a week and in the holidays. There will be plenty of time for friends." It sounded like a good deal. I get to see my friends and learn some real magic._

"_If you want some time to think about it then," He paused for only a moment before I spoke. "No Sebastian, this is one thing I don't have to think about. I would be honoured to become you apprentice." His face lit up into a huge smile. _

"_You have made this old man very happy today Harry. Now I must be off. There is much to do and as always, never enough time to do it. I will contact you as soon as I can, to let you know what's going on with the apprenticeship application. Are you sure you wish to spend the night here? It would be no trouble to take you to Diagon Alley now?"_

"_No its fine, I have to speak to Master Figg anyway."_

The sound of locks being removed and the scraping of metal on metal caught my attention. Then with an ominous creak, the door opened to reveal a bright red and wrinkled thing...

"Uncle Vernon?" I began, not entirely sure what I was seeing in front of me. "No!" The voice snapped, giving me my first and only needed clue. "It's Father bloody Christmas! Who do you think it is?" Yep definitely Uncle Vernon, with an incredible effort I kept a straight face.

Biting my lip I went on, "Nice Holiday Uncle?" At this point, normally Vernon would take on a bright red colouring and as such it was going to be interesting what happened next. With a growl he wrenched the door fully open, "Get in boy, I don't have all day."

In the hallway my trunk was resting in one piece with Hedwig's cage perched on top of it. "You kept your part of the deal so here is your stuff. We were a little longer than originally planned." He broke off, grumbling under his breath about bloody foreigners who couldn't even speak bloody English. I knew better then to ask, having been raised on the strict Dursley rules of, do not ask questions. The thing was though; I just couldn't seem help myself. "What happened Uncle?"

His eyes shifted to me and for a moment I thought he was about to shout. Then with a sigh spoke. "Boy I could tell you a story of intrigue, of mystery, of hope and despair and an adventure that would put old Indiana Jones to shame, but... I won't." With a chuckle he turned away. "Do you need a lift in the morning?"

"No thank you Uncle, I'm staying in London tonight, is that ok?" With an uncaring grunt that I took for a yes, he was gone; back into the kitchen no doubt to sit at the feeding troth, with the other two between. Honestly I thought he was going to say something worthwhile this time. After emptying my bag into my trunk, I stood up ready to go. A glance at the hall clock told me it was almost lunch, leading me to briefly wonder if the Dursley's would be having roast beef. With an amused snort I started dragging my trunk and Hedwig's cage outside, my mind focused on what to do next. First catch the knight bus to the ally, then pick up my books, then a room in the cauldron for the night, before finally back to Hogwarts in the morning.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N Well that's it for the summer, Let me know what you think. Thanks goes to Dazzler1 for his beta work.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The room was dark and only the flickering of candlelight gave his tired and aged eye's the required light to read. Albus Dumbledore blinked once, then twice before pushing his spectacles up to the bridge of his nose and reading the short missive again.

_Notification for an application of apprenticeship_

_As required by the new guild charter of 1232 a formal application has been submitted by Master Sebastian Dawlish for the services of an apprentice._

_He has selected Harry Potter, Gryffindor, 3rd Year for a full mastery in Charms._

_Selection is to be confirmed by a panel of masters on the 1st of September 1994_

One thought was prominent in his mind; this was not good, not good at all. In that moment all his previous sense of fatigue left him but at the same time, he had never felt so tired. "I must act fast" He murmured to himself, before giving a sharp whistle and holding out his hand.

In a screech and flash of flame he was gone.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cornelius Fudge was a man who knew how to get things done and if he didn't then he bloody well knew someone who did. This though, was something else. It required some extra assistance and knew just the man for the job.

Oh, he knew what they said about him; running off to Dumbledore for every little thing or how crossing his palm with silver (well no, gold, he was the Minister of Magic – he dealt in gallons and a lot of them) would make things happen. That though was only half the story. He respected Albus, only a fool wouldn't, he was even now the most magically and politically powerful wizard in United Kingdom - if not the world. People like Albus saw the bigger picture but, he himself he dealt in details. It was with these details that he ran the political world. He would say that there was no one better at it.

Nine years in office, nine years since he started what seemed like his single-handed efforts to rebuild after the war. This peace was his legacy. In the years to come he liked to think that in the history of magic classes at Hogwarts they would call him Fudge the rebuilder; the man who brought calm after the storm. All that was now slipping away though and as far as he could see there was one man to blame.

It wasn't Albus (an old coot but one he trusted implacably) or Harry, such a lovely (If sometimes misguided) boy. Well not him directly anyway, no it was that bastard Igor Gorgavich. Just the thought of his name made his blood boil.

"Igor", He growled. First he shows him up this summer at the IWC. Calling some of the laws against Werewolves and Vampires are a disgrace, before branding me a bumbling fool who will to be to blame for any new terror threats that come along. Then he brings a naive young Harry along to the world cup. As if being embarrassed in front of the IWC by the blasted man were not enough, now he's actively trying to steal Harry Potter from me.

He could almost see his legacy going up in flames. He wouldn't be remembered as the great rebuilder, the one who in nine short years had almost single handily saved the country from financial ruin, brought the goblins to heel, refurbished St Mungo's and had a charmed window put in most of the important offices in the ministry (with plans for one of them in every office by 1998; just in time for re-election). No he would be seen as the man who drove Harry Potter The-Boy-Who-Lived, from England. He glared down at the paper fuming.

_Notification for an application of apprenticeship_

_As required by the new guild charter of 1232 a formal application has been submitted by Master Sebastian Dawlish for the services of an apprentice._

_He has selected Harry Potter, Gryffindor, 3rd Year for a full mastery in Charms._

_Selection is to be confirmed by a panel of masters on the 1st of September 1994???_

Yes he knew Dawlish, a good, fair man but seemingly under the thumb of that dam bastard Igor. He was there at the world cup with Harry and he's taught at Drumstrang before. It was too much of a coincidence one minute he's talking about visiting Bulgaria, now Igor's as good as kidnapping him from me.

Albus will know what to do he thought, as he made his way over to the rather ornate fire place, stifling a small yawn. Grabbing a hand full of Floo powder he shook his head, he would sort it out in the morning.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

His mind flew through different scenarios at such a break neck speed, idea's appearing and being discarded in the blink of an eye. The boy was a fool! No, he corrected himself, not a fool just young. He had no idea what he was letting himself in for.

His short, if (though he wouldn't admit it to Bella) extremely productive Summer Apprenticeship with Master Figg had given the boy a miss guided, or skewed if you will, look at an apprenticeship. In a Squib, like Bella, the Master/Apprentice bond mostly sits dormant as such leaving him with a large amount of freewill. However, with magic it becomes something else all together, dark memories of his own time as a Transfiguration apprentice assaulted his mind.

Bella he could trust even with a full bond but Dawlish, he was dangerous. If he let the man further sink his teeth into the Boy-Who-Lived, who knows what might happen. With that bond, he could force Harry to agree to anything, say anything and act how he wished. No, Harry Potter in the hands of someone as ruthless as Sebastian Dawlish wouldn't be a disaster waiting to happen. It would just be a disaster of epic proportions.

Suddenly something stuck in his mind. 'Yes,' he thought. 'It was a long shot but that just might work.'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seeing the both of them standing on the platform had been a pleasant occasion, well, for me at least. I received my obligatory hug for Hermione who, without doubt, hadn't intended to show me just how much she had grown over the holidays. Ron though on the other hand was a different story, with him having shot up again, gaining another couple of inches. His greeting of me, a slight nod of his head, which was then accompanied by a stony silence before he moved off to help Ginny with her trunk, was just about what I had expected. I'd thought is strange but the thing with Ron is, he'll let me know soon enough when he wants to settle his problem with me about this summer.

With, even if I do say so myself, a rather impressive display of strength, I lifted Hermione's trunk from her trolley and I slipped her a most charming smile. "Ready?" She spared me a smile before nodding to the train. "Ok Harry let's go and find a compartment, Come on, before all the best ones are gone." She said, before turning on her heel and marching to the carriage.

After a moment or two of initially pondering the validity of her statement I set off after her. I mean, they were all the same, weren't they? Following Hermione through the train I let out a grunt of displeasure as she lead me all the way to the back of the train passing several empty compartments, not caring a jolt it seemed that I was carrying her own personal miniature library. Incidentally bringing us to the very first carriage I had ever ridden in all those years ago – right at the back of the train no less.

As I was trying to catch my breath, I peered through the window. Ron was sitting in there, his arms folded and staring off into space, there was no sign of Ginny and he had a slight scowl plastered across his face. To be honest though, after this summer and his cold greeting, of well, not greeting me, I could think of better places to sit like maybe with that creepy Creevey kid.

I hear a quiet but sincere, "Thank you Harry", From Hermione as she slides the door open, strange I thought. Entering through the sliding door in Hermione wake, Ron's head snaps up. His eyes narrow as they settle on me before sliding down to the trunk I'm holding coming to rest on the golden H G emblazoned on the lid. I can see the exact second it falls into place that this is Hermione's which was about two seconds before he rushed to help me store it in the overhead racking, giving me one last cold look that, quite frankly, was rather unimpressive.

Hermione was nervously chewing on her bottom lip at the exchange, giving me a small smile and nod in thanks before turning away to sit beside Ron who had started asking her quite loudly if she enjoyed herself this summer; staying with him at the burrow. To my credit, I did only fell slightly jealous as he spoke on and on and on.

Turning to the window I looked watching as the houses shot passed the window for a few minutes before pulling out my shrunken trunk. Holding it up to the light I inspected it for a moment before giving it one smart rap with my knuckles. Then quickly placing it on the seat to the side of me I let it expand, stopping it at around half its size with a single tap of my wand and pulling out a book. Shrinking my trunk down to size once more, I settled down for what surly is going to be an overly long and no doubt awkward journey back to Hogwarts.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

THUBUMP!

As I was roughly jerked forwards as the infernal train jolted again, I let out a slight growl. Honestly, couldn't they find some kind of charm for the train to stop this? I looked over at my travelling companions, both recovering from another nasty jerk. Leaving both Ron and Hermione sprawled out over the seat and floor respectively. Taking the sight of both of them I frowned slightly, they had both grown somewhat over the holidays but, I reasoned, people can change a lot over the three months - I know I have.

It had been a quiet ride so far, well if you ignored Ron retelling Hermione everything they did together that summer, and oh what fun they'd had together. Though with her having been there at the time I can't help but to think that it's more for my benefit then hers, bloody git.

Suddenly and without warning, the compartment door slid open, revealing three most unwelcome figures. In the middle and standing not so tall with his, what I had come to think as his, perpetual smirk adorning his face was the glorious (well as his bewitched mirrors must tell him) form of one Draco Malfoy.

Looking up at him for a moment before turning away, I smile. It's so tempting to tell him how he appears ridiculously short, when flanked by the two giants that are Crabbe and Goyle, but seeing as I'm still a bit of a short arse myself I decide to be the bigger man and let it go. Unsurprisingly, Ron was on his feet his wand out the slight smile gracing his face, one of numerous indicators he was spoiling for a fight. It was his way I suppose, of reliving the tension that we all had felt building up in the compartment.

In some ways I mused, it was nice that some things apparently never change. Turning my head slightly allowing me to watch proceeding from the corner of my eye, but, at the same time still not look bothered with what was going on, another useful skill I'd picked up from Sebastian. Having had time enough time for people to get into their normal positions I take in the compartment once again.

Hermione was standing now, holding on to the back of Ron's robes. Her wand was drawn, though she hid it from view behind Ron's gangly frame. Looking over at Malfoy on the other side of the compartment I could see she was over reacting. I mean Malfoy didn't even have his wand drawn and his two buffoons were no threat.

He turned away from Ron and Hermione looking down at me, casually reading, his smirk faded giving him a slightly miffed look. Seemingly upset that he didn't have my undivided attention. "So Potter," He began, his smirk reappearing. How original! "I hear you have been with some real wizards this summer, people more befitting someone of your status."

It wasn't a question, it was a typical show of knowledge, done in an attempt to prove that he had some kind of upper hand. With how most people believe knowledge is power, it was a nice play. Though my apprenticeship was common knowledge, not many people knew about Sebastian's extra tutoring. At first I didn't really understand it, but Sebastian had forced certain things into my brain, through his favourite method of teaching, repartition.

At this point I could have pointed out how I spent far more time with old Miss Figg, my squib Master. That though would have opened me up to far too many questions from Hermione about how one becomes a master when they're a squib. Questions I wasn't sure I wanted to or could answer, not right now anyway. Also it would be nice to see where this goes.

"Everyone knows that Harry spent his summer with Master Figg." Hermione spoke with a slight frown on her face. Possibly from her being a little jealous, I didn't know. Ron butted in before she could go on "Yeah, and she's a squib not some real wizard." He snapped out causing my eyes to narrow and harden at my red headed companion.

"Oh?" Draco replied feigning shook for about a second before going on. "So you didn't know? I suppose he didn't even invite you then weasel. Well it was probably for the best." He stopped looking Ron over slowly and deliberately. "I mean, I doubt they would have allowed you in, not the top box anyway, it's only for the best." Before returning his gaze to me and sneering, "Or those that are hideously disfigured."

Then making a show of thinking about it he looked back at Ron and chuckled. "Then again, with that hair and those freckles you do have the hideous part down eh, weasel?" With surprising strength that belayed her size Hermione managed to keep an enraged Ron from charging forward and attempting to tear Draco apart with his bare hands, as I sat still, not intervening. I mean after Ron's comment about Master Figg I felt that there was some kind of karma at work here.

"Go on then," Draco sneered taking a step back, closer to Crabbe and Goyle. "Let him off his leash mud…"

"Draco!" I snapped, looking up into his eyes for the first time, not even trying to hide my anger, I despised that word! Now that I had every ones attention it was time to end this, before it got too boring anyway. Sebastian's words in my ears, 'Find a weak spot and hit it hard and fast, once there down keep kicking until they run away... or are in a coma.'

"Watch your language. Now do you want something or are you merely trying to indulge in some kind of deluded fantasy? One in which your something, that is something other than a waste of our time." I finished this off with a slight glance at my watch, looking as bored as Ron was confused.

"Potter, when my father hears about..." Ah, weak spot daddy dearest. I cut across him once more. "He would be embarrassed at you behaviour. I found him to be a vastly more civil wizard than you could ever hope to be." Now I went in for the kill, or possibly a kick to the groin. "No, no little Drake. You have a long, long, way to go in his eyes." His eyes widen at my casual use of his old nickname, hitting him with the same tactic of superior knowledge that he had employed, when he first entered the compartment.

That, I believe, is game set and match to me. Now it was time to make the little snake dash back to its pit. "Goodbye Draco, Crabbe, Goyle please, enjoy the rest of your ride." Before I turn back to my book only the sound of his shuffling feet and the slam of the compartment door tells me he has gone. Not even a cartoonish shout of, 'Next time Potter,' Issuing from his mouth, I smirked, Sometimes, it's nice to be me.

"Harry?" Ron's voice cuts across the silence in the compartment, I look up to where he is still standing - looking away from me at the door, and I frown slightly.

"Yes Ron?"

"What did you mean, you know, about talking to his dad." Bugger "I meet him at the world cup. He was also at this after party that I was dragged to." Best not mention it was his party I thought to myself. At his silence I wondered if this was going to be too much for him after this summer.

"It must have been nice, up in the top box." His voice was tight. "I didn't think you could make it, not to the world cup, that's what you said when I asked you. I mean I can kind of understand. I mean I would have wanted to sit in the top box too." His voice seemed distant; hurt no doubt, like I was this summer. Sebastian said that I should be the bigger wand.

"Ron," I started, "It wasn't like that. I didn't even know I was going until the night before and we only got there just before the tipoff." He turned to me, his eyes flashing, "Yeah right! I was there, it took us hours to sort out security and get to the stadium and my dad is a department head. So don't lie to me." His anger was starting to build up, coming through clearly in his voice as he went on.

"So, what was this after party like then, hob knobbing with Lucius Malfoy huh, talking to the minster as well no doubt?" Mimicking me he continued, "Oh yes, me and Draco are such good friends, Yes minster I would like two cubes with that, of course you can look at my scar Krum."

I didn't know whether to laugh or not. His impression of me was a bit off, but well, I had I suppose been, as he put it, hob knobbing with both Ministers of Magic and spoke to Viktor Krum for a few minutes.

Turning to Hermione he bit down on his temper. "I'm going to see Fred and George, w-will you come with me... please?" The strain in his voice was clear for us all to hear before he turned and fled out of the compartment. Sparing me a small glance she turned and followed him out.

As I sat there more upset than surprised by his attitude. I know he must have been upset but this was ridicules. So now I was sitting alone. Looking around the compartment a feeling of loneliness descended upon me for the first time since the summer after my first year. Ron and Hermione both of whom had always stood beside me, through thick and thin, had left me and I wanted to cry out or break something. I held it back though turning once again to the window staring out over the country side as we sped past it was starting to get on. The sun was falling and the night was starting to draw in, we would be there soon, in a couple of hours.

Reaching into my pocket I pulled out a slightly ruffled piece of parchment. I had received the letter from Sebastian earlier this morning. Fudge had, as was his right as minister of magic, asked for a Charms Masters gathering to discuss something, a regulation on a spell or some such. So now instead of a small board acknowledging and granting Sebastian's request, he now had to now submit it to the whole guild. He would get word to me as soon as he could.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A gentle hand resting on my shoulder roused me from the light, fitful sleep I'd drifted into. "Come on Harry, we're almost there," I heard. Opening my eyes I looked up sleepily into the slightly smiling face of one Hermione Granger. I can't help but let out a smile at the sight of her worried little over bite. She'd come back!

"Come on Harry, up you get." Blinking the sleep out of my eyes I look around groggily. "Where's Ron?" I asked stupidly, still blinking.

Her lips pursed slightly "He... He decided to ride out the rest of the journey with the twins. Don't worry about him though, you know him, he'll come around." Her smile takes on a decidedly false tone but I appreciate it none the less.

"You know that I didn't do anything wrong though don't you?" I protested, "Hermione I didn't know, honestly! Seb just sprang it on me the night before. I didn't know..." I trailed off turning away looking out the window.

With a small sigh she hugs me from behind. "Look Harry, I believe you. I do, but you know what Ron's like. He will come round eventually." She sounds sure enough that I fell inclined to believe her and happy enough with her pushing herself into my back that I was disinclined to untangle her.

"So," She mumbled into my back. "Just who _is_ this Seb character you keep mentioning?" Even with my fatigued state of mind, I knew this wouldn't go down well. "He was my tutor over the summer. You know Master Figg is a squib, well he taught me magic." I finished hoping it would be enough. "Does he have a name? What else did he teach you? Did you learn spells? I thought you would have needed to spend all your time on potions to pass?" She inquired, each one of her questions coming quicker then the previous one. "Yeah it's Dawlish, Sebastian Dawlish." I replied, hoping she hadn't heard of him, with all my heart.

There was a few seconds of silence where I thought I had got away with it, and then before I could push on a sudden, "Oh!" interrupted the silence. I felt her arms tightening around me then suddenly fall away. "Oh," She repeated again it taking on a much darker tone than it had before.

"Harry, how could you? He's an animal!" She stepped away disgusted. "He hunts Werewolf's for fun then butchers them without mercy Harry" I turn to her she's looking at me as if seeing me for the first time.

"Look Hermione, l know what the books say about him but he isn't like that, he's a good guy, really he even..." Her eyes seemed to shine before widening as she remembered another fact, "HARRY!" She shouted scandalised. "He wanted to ban all Muggleborns from Hogwarts, send them off to some special educational facilities." She looked away almost in tears at the thought, "Hermione please, listen it's not like that. He's a brilliant wizard, he just wanted to help Muggleborns adjust to the culture of the Wizarding world."

"What, by locking them away," She almost snarled. "How could you say that, you, you agree with him don't you. You think I should be carted off to some prison, off with all the other Mudbloods do you. How could you think that, to hear this coming from your mouth!" Looking away she went on, "Pureblood politics at its finest" She snapped. "What about your mother what about..." She trailed off but I knew what she was to say - _What about me... _I had to fix this.

"No, Hermione calm down, please. You know me better than that. Of course I don't think he is right..." I had to be delicate at how I put this to her. "But, he has a point, we're so entrenched in the Muggle world we would think of Muggle solutions before magical ones." I started slowly, "Maybe if Hogwarts had a first year class to help first generation witches and wizards... adjust, to learn, that would help."

Seeing her look I went on. "Maybe something about wizard culture you know, important dates like we had Easter at Primary School. There are dates, holidays and events that we should know about. Litha, Yule, Ostara and Mabon to name but a few; these dates have been celebrated by wizards for century's. Apart from Yule though, most Muggleborns would have never even heard of them." She stared at me for a moment, probably trying to remember when she had seen me so passionate about something.

As she stood there a pensive look came over her face. "Harry, that's a fine line that your walking." She looked over at me sadly before once again hugging me, my shoulder getting suspiciously damp before she moved away. "It always starts with something small like this, but soon enough it will grow into something else, you can't even hear it in yourself, can you Harry?"

"We'll talk about this and everything you did this summer later Harry, when we have some more time, ok?" At my nod her voice turned a touch colder. "I wouldn't mind hearing some of your other opinions Harry." And with that she turned and walked slowly out of the door.

I let out a sigh. "Well, that could have gone a bit better," I muttered to myself. I slowly started to change into my new robes; the Gryffindor crest sitting proudly upon the left breast, with the mark of a Learned Apprentice above it.

Her talk of Sebastian pulled my thoughts to the guild gathering he was attending - one to secure my apprenticeship. Nothing to worry about he had assured me, just a formality. A coincidence, something told me it wasn't. Not wanting to sound vain but I knew it deep down and I imagine so did he, that gathering was about him, taking me on as an apprentice. It didn't make sense, but I'd found the older I got the less things did. One thing that I did I know was, that this was going to be the start of a very long year?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N

Yeah, 40,000 + Words, that means I would bother to read this story now lol. Thanks for all the reviews for the last three chapters. Some of them were really insightful. Hope you like this new chapter. As always my (and probably your) thanks goes to Dazzler1 for betaing this chapter.


End file.
